Bingley's Guidance
by thevinylfreak
Summary: Mr. Darcy, for once, needed Bingley's guidance, and at the Meryton Assembly, Lizzy does certainly hear his harsh words, but also hears something else - something that changes her opinion almost immediately. Based on 2005 movie.
1. Chapter 1

It was easily the warmest day of the autumn season, which was rather odd considering the location. For early November, one ought to expect Hertfordshire to be a tad bit cooler, but nonetheless, I did not care. Walking was a passion of mine, so I happily strolled along the quiet and serene yellowy-green hills of the English countryside without my coat. I just so happened to be walking in such a way when a fancy barouche of the Beau Monde (that means a carriage looking as if it belonged to a member of the upper class) bounced by and splashed a small bit of mud on the hem of my dress. The snide face of a woman looking out of the window at me held contempt and I scowled in retaliation before trying my best to wipe the mud from my skirts. I walked on, hoping to never meet the occupants of that barouche, and returned home to find my mother pressing my father for some odd reason I knew not.

"Oh, but Mr. Bennet, you must go! For the sake of our daughters!" cried my mother. My father calmly sauntered to his favorite armchair in our drawing room before taking his seat.

"Our daughters may charm him if he wishes to be charmed, and that is not my doing," said my father calmly.

"Oh, but Mr. Bingley will surely marry one of our girls if we are able to call on him and you know that we shall not if you do not call upon him first and make our family known to him!" cried my mother. "Oh, how could you do this to my poor nerves? How crude of you, Mr. Bennet!"

"My dear Mrs. Bennet, I have been well aquatinted with your nerves these past three and twenty years and believe me when I say I choose to press them for amusement."

"Why, whatever can you mean?"

"I mean that I have already visited our new neighbor, Mr. Bingley." The uproar of excitement that came from the throats of my mother and her two youngest - and favorite - daughters, Kitty and Lydia, respectively in age, was enough to deafen any resident of the household. My elder sister rushed down the steps to see what was the cause of such an uproar and my younger sister halted her handiwork at the pianoforte. I, on the other hand, simply remained in the kitchen, a wet cloth dabbing at the mud at my hem. Shortly after, my elder sister joined me in the kitchen with a smile on her face.

"I was with papa when he met Mr. Bingley in Meryton this past afternoon. He seems a rather amiable man and I am happy to know he wishes to be of our acquaintance," said my sister, Jane. I smiled at the sparkle in her eye and I knew that she harbored different feelings than that of my two youngest sisters towards our new neighbor. "He informed us that his sisters, brother and friend were to join him at Netherfield, the estate he rented, and will attend the Meryton Assembly tomorrow evening."

"And you seem rather happy about that," I said to my sister with a smile.

"Oh, Lizzy... I must tell you that Mr. Bingley can certainly find a more enjoyable wife financially than he could win me," said Jane. "I must make sure that Sarah has mended my gown. Perhaps you ought to change yours before dinner." She took her leave and I sat there with my hem in my hand wondering if the barouche that had passed me earlier in the day had carried Mr. Bingley's guests

* * *

The carriage bounced along the muddy road - I could tell it was muddy based on the droplets of mud that dotted the window - and I sat back trying my best to ignore the snide remarks coming from the woman across from me, my good friend's sister. I could see not how my friend, Charles Bingley, could be related to the orange fiend across from me.

"Look at this hideous scene... It makes me rather ill. Does it not turn your stomach, Mr. Darcy?" the orange fiend, Miss Caroline Bingley, asked me. I did not turn to her, as I was far more interested in the papers.

"I find no fault in it, Caroline," I told her. "The countryside does not offend me and I do not find it odious as you may." I had known the Bingleys for the better part of nine years, so I could call Miss Bingley by her Christian name with no fear of impropriety, however, I would have preferred to call her 'Miss Bingley'. The only thing preventing me from carrying out that decision was her continuously insisting I call her 'Caroline' continuously until I complied.

"Oh, look, some local peasant girl..." said Miss Bingley, her cruel blue eyes scanning the woman walking with a book in hand. I could not help but be torn from my scrutiny of the papers as I lifted my head to see the young woman's attention drawn to the carriage. She gasped for a moment and Miss Bingley smirked as we passed, and I saw that the young woman's hem was muddied, perhaps from the caked wheels. "How unfortunate. I cannot wait until we return to the city. Can you, Mr. Darcy?" I returned my gaze to the papers in my hand and ignored her statement. Noticing that she had failed in keeping my attentions, she prattled to her sister beside her about some sort of ball that we were all to attend.

* * *

My sisters and I prepared for the Meryton Assembly quickly. I dressed myself in a dark green gown that my elder sister claimed brought out my brown eyes, my elder sister dressed herself in her light rose gown, my younger sister, Mary, dressed in a plain brown one and Kitty and Lydia wore bright and colorful frocks that were sure to get them noticed at the Assembly. We embarked shortly after and soon, we were at the Assembly dancing with many young men. I was standing on the sides with my sister, Jane, and my good friend, Miss Charlotte Lucas.

"Jane, if not every man falls in love with you tonight, than I am surely a poor judge of romance," I told her after she had denied a claim made by our mother saying that she was indeed the most handsome girl in the room.

"Or men," said my sister with a laugh. "Be careful, Lizzy, for someday, a man will catch your eye and you must hold your tongue."

"I shall hold it well and eat my bonnet, then," I told her with a smile, and the room suddenly quieted. Confused, Miss Lucas, Jane and I lifted our eyes to find three unfamiliar figures standing at the entrance. I caught my sister blushing and turning her gaze to her feet, so I assumed that one of the two gentlemen standing with the unfamiliar lady was Mr. Bingley, and the young woman one of his sisters. I was unsure about the gentleman between the two, as he could easily be Mr. Bingley's brother or his friend. The three of them began to walk down the aisle created by the wall of dancers that had stepped aside to allow them through, and as they passed us, we three bowed. The gentleman in the middle caught my eye, and as soon as he did, he turned his blue eyes from mine, ignoring the piece of his dark brown hair that fell in his face due to the quick turn of his neck.

"When we return home this evening, I shall pick out the bonnet for you to eat," whispered Jane, and I looked at her with a confused expression showing on my face. "You're blushing." Her commenting on the blood that must have surfaced at my cheeks caused my cheeks to flush even more, and I looked down when the heat became unbearable. Shortly after, the dancing continued Jane, Miss Lucas and I continued our conversation before being pulled away by my mother.

"Come! You must meet Mr. Bingley!" she cried, and she grabbed Mary by the arm and dragged her over as well. Sir William Lucas, Charlotte's father, stood beside Mr. Bingley and his two companions.

"Mr. Bingley, you have met my own daughter," he said as his daughter curtsied to the trio. "Here among this group are my neighbors, Mr. Bennet, of whom I believe you have already formed an acquaintance with, his wife, Mrs. Bennett, Miss Jane Bennet, Miss Elizabeth Bennet and Miss Mary Bennet." Each of us curtsied, save my father, when we were mentioned.

"I have two others, but they are already dancing," said my mother with a smiled I could not help but to raise my eyes and found them being met by the blue eyes of Mr. Bingley's tall companion and she blushed, casting them down once again.

"And may I introduce," said Sir Lucas, continuing, "Mr. Darcy of Pemberley in Derbyshire." The said gentleman bowed gracefully and I, the only one forgetting we had already curtsied, bestowed on him another curtsy, them blushed vigorously. "Beside him there is Mr. Bingley's sister, Miss Caroline Bingley."

"A pleasure," said Miss Bingley, her face scrunched up in a scowl. I recognized her face from the carriage that had muddied my gown. Shortly after, we separated, and I soon found Jane dancing with Mr. Bingley with a smile on her face. She appeared to be glowing, and I could not help but to smile at her joy. I then followed Charlotte to a secluded area beneath a set of layered benches, where we remained for an extended period of time.

"That Mr. Darcy certainly is a handsome one, is he not, Lizzy?" Charlotte asked me.

"Would he be so handsome, if he weren't so rich?" I asked her with a smile, and we both giggled.

"Lizzy, how would you know if he were rich? Have you spoken with him?"

"I asked if he danced, and he said he did not, but I made that assumption based on his style of clothes and how he holds himself. Did you not notice his appearance?"

"Yes, I did, and you would be correct, I dare say. He does seem the wealthy type." We suddenly heard the happy tone of Mr. Bingley's voice followed by a deep baritone approaching, and we silenced our giggles.

"You must dance, Darcy! I detest seeing you look so odious and unhappy. Can you not find a young lady to dance?" asked Mr. Bingley.

"You have been dancing with the handsomest girl in the room," said Mr. Darcy.

"But her sister, Miss Elizabeth, is certainly a most agreeable choice," said Mr. Bingley, and my ears perked up at the mention of my name.

"Barely tolerable, I dare say, but not handsome enough to tempt me," said Mr. Darcy. I heard the rumble of his deep baritone voice say something else, bit I was too shocked by his opinion of me to understand it. Once it stopped, I tuned back in.

"Darcy, I understand that you are holding ill feelings of women after that horrid Miss Engle, but you must not brood over it far too long. I know it is normally you guiding my senses, but now I see that you are in need of my guide. Miss Engle is not worth a moment of your time and I suggest you stop your brooding, for you will not win her back. I saw you eyeing Miss Elizabeth earlier. Surely, you do no think her 'barely tolerable' if you have kept your eyes on her this entire evening," said Mr. Bingley, and I noticed Mr. Darcy turning his head, ashamed at having been caught.

"I did not want to admit it to myself, Bingley..." said Mr. Darcy, fidgeting with his cuffs.

"Then admit it to me. Darcy, are we not close enough to be brothers?" Mr. Darcy let out a sigh and met Mr. Bingley's eyes.

"You are right... Miss Elizabeth is, perhaps, the most handsome woman I have come across as of yet, even more so than Miss Engle. You must understand my other hesitations, however. If I show her sentiments, she may perhaps believe me able to be caught into a loveless, unhappy union while she rejoices in my immense wealth." The fact that Mr. Darcy thought that of me stung sharply, but I had enough sense to know that he could not possibly know my true feelings of marriage without having spoken to me. As that thought crossed my mind, Mr. Bingley voiced it.

"Why don't you ask her to dance? It shall be the only way you find our her true personality," said Mr. Bingley.

"I am not up to dancing, Bingley. Perhaps I shall form an acquaintance with her another time, if such a time arrives," said Mr. Darcy. "Now return to your partner. You are wasting time with me." He left quickly and I could not help but notice the smirk on Mr. Bingley's face. I was certain that he was going to invite me over to visit with himself and, more importantly for him and his friend, Mr. Darcy.

* * *

As I walked away from Bingley, I felt my harsh mask faltering. I had worked so hard to gain it to protect myself from fortune-seeking mothers, and the simple country Miss Elizabeth Bennet's handsome appearance was wearing it down. I could not dance with her, but it would be willing to speak to her, if it meant for myself to gain a better view of her personality. I could not allow myself to become too attached, however, as she was, I believed, much lower than myself in society. My mind and manners yelled at me endlessly to not even consider a conversation with such lowly society, but my heart calmly encouraged me to consider her acquaintance. I was intending on seeking a silent corner, when I was stopped by Miss Bingley's horrid voice.

"Mr. Darcy, have you met my new friend, Miss Elizabeth Bennet?" she said, and my heart skipped a beat. Miss Bingley had accepted the friendship of Miss Elizabeth? I stopped and turned to the two young ladies before me, Miss Bingley dressed in white and Miss Elizabeth dresses in an earthly green.

"I was introduced to her earlier in the evening. How do you dim Miss Elizabeth?" I had said, bowing respectively.

"Very well, Mr. Darcy," said Miss Elizabeth, curtsying to me.

"Miss Elizabeth lives at the estate of Longbourn belonging to a gentleman, Mr. Bennet. I would have thought a gentleman would be able to at least afford new dresses for his daughters," said Miss Bingley rudely.

"My father would happily purchase new dresses for us, but my two sisters, Jane and Mary, and myself much prefer our current ones. They are far more comfortable and suitable for dancing at Assemblies such as this one," said Miss Elizabeth, deflecting Miss Bingley's rude remarks perfectly.

"I can see such reason behind that... I am certain no other homes are large enough for a ball and Assemblies are not quite as formal," said Miss Bingley.

"Miss Bingley, won't you dance?" asked Miss Elizabeth, not even seeming offended by Miss Bingley's harsh remarks.

"Perhaps if I am asked," said Miss Bingley, turning her gaze on me. I needed to find the best way to avoid her subtle hints, and since simply leaving was not civil, I turned to Miss Elizabeth.

"Miss Elizabeth, will you accept my company in the next set?" I asked her, my eyes widening at the sudden realization at what I had just asked. I noticed a subtle blush rise to her cheeks and she averted her eyes.

"Certainly, Mr. Darcy," she answered me.

"Excuse me," I said, and I darted away. Dancing with Miss Elizabeth? Silly me, had I not just informed Bingley that I would not dance with her? I continued panicking internally as I took my place opposite of her in the set, though I continued my taciturn appearance on the outside. The music began and Miss Elizabeth and I were perhaps closer than I would have liked in the quick song.

"So what brought you to the country, Mr. Darcy of Pemberley in Derbyshire?" she asked me in a teasing manner, and I responded in a calm tone.

"My good friend, Mr. Bingley, persuaded me in it," I replied, not meeting her eyes. I was grateful that my hands were gloved, or else she would surely feel the nervous perspiration on my palms.

"Are you liking it thus far?" she asked. Good God, Miss Elizabeth, must you torture me with more conversation? I am already internally panicking.

"Being of my nature, I do indeed prefer the solitude and the quiet, as opposed to the business of the city," I told her.

"Is Pemberley not silent?"

"Most silent, if you are a guest, but not if you are it's master." We remained silent for several moments. "Miss Bingley said you lived at Longbourn?"

"Yes, we do."

"We had the pleasure of passing it on our way to Netherfield. Miss Bingley remarked it being a peasant home, but I thought it to be the home of a gentleman."

"It is a lovely home indeed, though we are a family of five daughters and no sons. It will be a shame to see it fall into the hands of someone who is not a Bennet."

"If only entails worked differently." I cursed myself for chatting about such a topic. Miss Elizabeth did not need to now how I loathed a busy life filled with papers and affairs I wished I had no dealings with. The set ended and I bowed to Miss Elizabeth before taking my leave. How could Bingley put me through such torture? I was, however, thoroughly impressed by her deflection of Miss Bingley's barbs.

* * *

I watched the mysterious Mr. Darcy's back retreat and I could not help but feel the joy at the gentle tingle in my fingertips, where I had touched Mr. Darcy's elegantly gloved hands. I couldn't imagine how my fingertips would feel if Mr. Darcy's hands had not been gloved, but I decided not to ponder over it any longer. I doubted that Mr. Darcy and I were to ever speak again, and I must say that I was secretly happy to find out how wrong I was in assuming this.


	2. Chapter 2

I found myself seated in the parlor at Netherfield enjoying a quiet volume, until Miss Bingley sat beside me with the second volume of the novel I was reading. In my hands was the first, so I wonder how she could comprehend the contents of the second without having before read the one in my very hands. "This is quite a fine series, is it not, Mr. Darcy?" she asked me. Good god, woman, let me alone for once...

"I would not know, for you continue distracting me from it," I told her, my eyes not raising from my novel.

"I see," she said in a rather seductive tone. I turned my head and rolled my eyes in irritation. "I am thus attractive enough to you to cause you distraction? Why, Mr. Darcy, how bold of you."

"You have finished your letter to Miss Bennet, then, regarding dinner?" I asked her, quick to change the subject.

"Yes, and I have just sent it to be delivered," said Miss Bingley, nonchalantly allowing a hand to slide onto my thigh. I quickly stood.

"Excuse me, Miss Bingley, for I must freshen up for Miss Bennet's arrival. I fear that I look rather muddied from my ride this morning," I told her, setting the book I held on a nearby table.

"Mr. Darcy, I much prefer you call me by my name," said Miss Bingley snidely.

"Is 'Miss Bingley' not the title you inherited after your elder sister's marriage?" I asked, referring to Mrs. Hurst. She only stared at me, and I quickly took my leave. I could not help but to be thrilled to be free of Miss Bingley's presence, and as I passed through the entrance hall, I heard a gentle knock on the door and a distant rumble of thunder in the distance. I halted as the footman answers the door to reveal a dripping Miss Bennet, her blonde tresses much soaked from the oncoming rain. She entered and bestowed a curtsy on me, which I returned with a bow. "Miss Bennet."

"Hello, Mr. Darcy," she said to me, hiding a cough in her glove.

"Are you well?" I inquired.

"Oh, yes, I am quite well," she said to me.

"And your sisters?"

"Very well, indeed."

"You can find Miss Bingley in the parlor." I took my leave as soon as she turned on her heel and wondered why she had not come to Netherfield by carriage, as she certainly had to have seen the dark skies above when she ventured outdoors.

* * *

It angered me when I read the letter from my elder sister that she had taken ill and was to reside at Netherfield until she felt well enough to return home to Longbourn. My mother had absolutely insisted, the previous day, on Jane traveling to Netherfield on horseback as opposed to carriage, despite the ominous clouds outside. I could not help but to scowl in her direction when I read the letter, then insisted on walking to Netherfield to be with Jane.

The path was beyond muddier than I had expected, and I nearly lost my shoes several times before finally pulling myself from the sticky mud. I imagined how Miss Bingley would rejoice in seeing me so disheveled, especially in front of her Mr. Darcy. Funny, for an engaged-to-be-married couple, Mr. Darcy did not seem fond of her. She had hinted that she were engaged to him the evening of the Meryton Assembly shortly after we had danced, though a small inkling told me not to believe her words.

I was admitted into Netherfield by the footman and received a towel to wipe the mud off of my shoes, though they were quite dry. I was then led to the drawing room and I stood outside of its grand doors, awaiting my name to be announced. "A Miss Elizabeth Bennet," said the footman, and as he left the room, I entered it. Before me, I saw Miss Bingley sitting across from Mr. Darcy at a table across the room, her face scrunched up in a scowl. I dare say that she would be much prettier had she not scrunched up her face in such a scowl so often. I turned my gaze from her horrid scowl to a surprised Mr. Darcy, who quickly stood and bowed to me. I returned his bow with a curtsy.

"My sister..." I began to say, but Mr. Darcy, a sincere look on his face, interrupted me.

"She's upstairs," he said in a gentle tone. I could not make out the look in his eyes, but he looked rather sincere indeed.

"Thank you," I said to him, bestowing on him a small smile. I curtseyed again, and he again returned it with a bow before I left the room in search of my sister.

* * *

"My goodness, did you see her hem?" asked Miss Bingley as I righted myself from my deep bow to Miss Elizabeth. To be frank, I had no interest in Miss Elizabeth's hem. I had not a care for what Miss Bingley was stating about it, so I easily tuned her out. Instead, I replayed the past scene in my head. When Miss Elizabeth had been announced, I felt my heart drop far lower than I would have expected it. My throat constricted and the room suddenly became much warmer than it had previously been moments before. When Miss Elizabeth entered gracefully, her gorgeous brown hair cascading down her shoulders, the heat became unbearable, so I stood rather quickly. Remembering my manners, I bowed to her, and she returned it with a curtsy. When she asked about her sister, I may have perhaps answered far too quickly, but the smile on her face was rewarding.

"Mr. Darcy, are you distressed?" I was torn from my thoughts and looked down upon Miss Bingley, realizing that I was still standing.

"No... No, I... Excuse me," I replied, and I swiftly left the room, hoping to find some solitude. Of course, I did not.

* * *

"Mr. Darcy!" I was shocked when I nearly collided with Mr. Darcy as he ascended the steps I had planned on descending.

"Miss Elizabeth!" he cried, taking several steps away from me. "Forgive me." He bowed. "I expected you to be with your sister."

"I know not which room she occupies," I told him. "I was about to return to you and Miss Bingley to inquire of her location."

"Ah, yes... Of course, it ought to have been mentioned to you," he said, casting his eyes away before returning them to mine. "Come with me. I shall lead you to her room." I followed him down the corridor and down another, and he stopped right in front of a room. "Miss Bennet is in here."

"Thank you," I replied calmly, meeting his gaze. On his face was the same expression he had bestowed on me when he had first told me where Jane was, and I couldn't help but blush. I saw the faint form of a smile stretch across his lips, so I quickly ducked into Jane's room and closing the door behind me.

* * *

A day passed and I found myself in the company of Miss Elizabeth, Miss Bingley, Bingley and Mr. and Mrs. Hurst. I was writing a letter to my dear sister, Georgiana, while Miss Bingley strode around being more than a pain to myself as I tried to write my letter. "You write uncommonly fast, Mr. Darcy," she said as she stood by the window scrutinizing me.

"You are mistaken, for I write rather slowly," I explained to her, not once lifting my eyes from my parchment.

"You appear to write rather quickly, indeed. Such a fine penmanship. I should enjoy receiving letters from you in the future," she said. I heard a stifled giggle behind me, and I turned my eyes to see Miss Elizabeth stifling a giggle from her seat. Miss Bingley quickly blocked my view of her, placing a hand on my shoulder in a delicate manner. "Do tell your sister hello from me. I do dote on her."

"I already have, and I would greatly appreciate it if you refrained from touching me. It disturbs my writing," I told her, and I heard another giggle that was less stifled than the one before come from Miss Elizabeth. Miss Bingley removed her hand from my shoulder and turned to Miss Elizabeth.

"Miss Darcy is a very accomplished young woman, Miss Eliza. She is skilled enormously at the pianoforte and, correct me if I am wrong, Mr. Darcy, a skilled artist," she said.

"She paints and draws acutely, but does not devote her time to art," I corrected her.

"But she is very accomplished indeed. Do you play, Miss Eliza?" asked Miss Bingley.

"Oh, not well," I heard Miss Elizabeth's gentle voice reply. "My younger sister is more accomplished than I as far as the pianoforte goes."

"So many women are accomplished," said Bingley across the room. "You all paint tables and sew cushions and spend hours playing music..."

"That term is used far too liberally," I said. "I can barely boast knowing half a dozen accomplished women."

"Based on your thoughts, sir, I doubt you knowing any," said Miss Elizabeth, and I turned on her.

"Are you so harsh on your own sex?" I inquired, astonished at her reply.

"An accomplished woman must have many talents to meet your standards of 'accomplished', sir," she said, ignoring my question.

"An accomplished woman must hold herself high, must speak eloquently... And there must be something in her air and manner of walking," said Miss Bingley, eager to have her say in the conversation. "What is your idea of an accomplished woman, Mr. Darcy?"

"She must enjoy the outdoors, for I rather enjoy long walks, despite the temperature," I replied, my eyes trained on Miss Elizabeth. Her gaze was fixed on mine. "I rather enjoy intelligent conversation as well. A good challenge every now and then is refreshing to the mind. An intelligent woman, in my eyes, is an accomplished one. She must also expand her mind with extensive reading." I saw Miss Elizabeth blush and look down at the book in her hands, closing it and setting it aside.

"I stay true to my statement," she said lifting her eyes, "when I said I doubt your knowing any accomplished women at all."

"I know but one," I replied, my gaze fixed on her. Our eyes met for a moment, her eyes telling me that she knew exactly what woman I found accomplished, and once again, Miss Bingley stood between us.

"Come, Miss Eliza, take a turn around the room with me," she said. Miss Elizabeth stood and linked arms with Miss Bingley, and as they strode around the room, I returned to my letter. "How refreshing... It must be after sitting so long, isn't it Miss Eliza?"

"If you will please, I prefer to be called either 'Miss Elizabeth' or 'Miss Bennet'," said Miss Elizabeth.

"Mmm, certainly," replied Miss Bingley. I felt her eyes on my back. "Mr. Darcy, will you join us?"

"You can only have two reasons, Caroline, for wishing to walk about the room," I replied as they passed the table I sat at.

"Whatever can he mean? Do explain, Mr. Darcy." I rolled my eyes and let out a silent huff.

"As I stated, you can only have two reasons for wishing to walk about the room. You could either be in each other's confidences and have secrets you wish to share, or you are consciously aware of your figures and wish to show them off. If the first, I shall only get in your way. If the second, I can admire you better from here." I certainly could admire Miss Elizabeth's figure as she turned about the room, though a sudden tightness I my breeches warned me not to.

"How brash! How can we punish him?" Miss Bingley's voice was punishment enough.

"We can engage him in a deep and thoughtful conversation," said Miss Elizabeth as she and Miss Bingley passed the table again. They stopped and I raised my eyes to them, though I focused solely on Miss Elizabeth.

"I would perhaps comply, based on the topic of conversation," I replied.

"Would you, Mr. Darcy?" said Miss Elizabeth, leaning down and placing her palms on the table. "If perhaps it were a subject of fashion, would you agree with that statement?" I could not help my eyes traveling to the small crevice between the fabric of her dress and her chest, and she blushed and stood erect again. Miss Bingley found herself copying Miss Elizabeth's action, though she remained on the table in hopes I would glance at her, which I did not.

"You must mention our new friend, Miss Eliza, to your sister," she said.

"I have already mentioned our acquaintance with the Bennet family," I informed her. Indeed I had; an entire paragraph was dedicated to the gorgeous Miss Elizabeth Bennet.

"Miss Bingley, I have already expresses my desire of how I would like to be addressed by you," said Miss Elizabeth.

"Oh, but I think 'Eliza' to be a rather strong name," said Miss Bingley. "I also like 'Beth'. It also feels rather strong to me."

"And I feel that 'Line' is a rather strong name as well. Might I address you as so, Miss Line?" said Miss Elizabeth, and both Bingley and I snorted in laughter, unable to contain it. Miss Elizabeth was refreshing company, for certain, and Miss Bingley certainly deserved her wit. Miss Bingley cleared her throat.

"You may address me as you wish," said Miss Bingley, walking to a separate part of the room. "I think I shall turn in for the evening, as I am rather tired. Goodnight, Charles, Louisa, Henry, Mr. Darcy and Miss Elizabeth."

"Goodnight, Miss Line," said Miss Elizabeth, and Bingley and I had to muffle our snickering as Miss Bingley left. Shortly after, Mr. and Mrs. Hurst turned in, followed by Bingley. Miss Elizabeth and I remained, and soon, she announced her desire to turn in as well. I stood with her and turned to face her.

"I have enjoyed your company this evening, Miss Elizabeth," I said to her, and she tried to conceal a gentle blush that rose to her cheeks.

"Thank you, Mr. Darcy. I must check on my sister," said Miss Elizabeth, carefully raising her eyes to mine. I gave her a gentle smile and held out my gloved hand for hers, which she gently laid on my palm. I leaned over it and kissed it, feeling her convulse slightly. I raised my eyes to hers after dragging out my kiss on her hand.

"Goodnight, Miss Elizabeth," I said gently to her, and she curtseyed to me before replying and taking her leave. I watched her quit the room, though it took me several moments to return to my letter. I sat down at the table where my letter lay and contemplated how I ought to finish my letter. After serious consideration, my hand scrawled out the words, 'I love Elizabeth' at the end of the parchment.

* * *

I halted outside of the room, my back leaning against a pillar for support. Though I did not touch Mr. Darcy's actual palm, his lips had grazed - no, genuinely touched and penetrated - my hand. The back of my hand was still damp from when he had kissed it, and I couldn't help but blush and smile. This man, whoever he was, was something I could not comprehend, and I was starting to like it.


	3. Chapter 3

The day came when Mrs. Bennet and her three younger daughters arrived at Netherfield to claim their two elder daughters, as Miss Bennet was feeling much better than she had been feeling previously. I barely acknowledged their conversations, however, as my eyes were drawn to Miss Elizabeth's beautiful form. I managed to catch her eye, and I saw her blush and fidget uncomfortably in her seat; the action brought a slight smile to my face.

"Why, Mr. Darcy, what has you smiling so?" I looked down at the smug face of the horrid - and perhaps demonic - Miss Bingley.

"That is none of your concern," I replied, managing to avert my attention to the chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

"Why, Mr. Darcy, what could have possibly elicited such an uncivil response?" asked Miss Bingley, drawing all of the attention to myself and her.

"Why don't you call for tea, Miss Bingley?" asked Elizabeth - I could now bless myself, I felt, with referring to her by her Christian name, at least in my thoughts - and Miss Bingley scowled at her.

"Yes, perhaps I should," she said, and she called for tea. I moved to the other side of Bingley, much to the dismay of Miss Bingley.

"On that note," said Bingley, "I feel a ball would be wonderful, Miss Lydia. You may name the date, when your sister has fully recov-"

"Oh, why Thursday next sounds quite delightful!" cried Mrs. Bennet.

"Mama!" cried Elizabeth, her cheeks flushing from embarrassment.

"Thursday next is plenty of time to prepare for the ball! And you must invite the militia!" cried Miss Lydia. The last thing I would like at a ball was more unfamiliar men to perhaps gain the sentiments of Elizabeth, but then I began to wonder if perhaps they would distract the insufferable Miss Bingley.

"Then Thursday next it shall be, if you feel that Miss Ja- I mean, Miss Bennet, shall be fully recovered by then," said Bingley. I could sense how awkward he must have felt at Mrs. Bennet's interruption.

"I know my sister, and I believe she shall be recovered by Sunday," said Elizabeth, standing and attempting to repair Mrs. Bennet's broadcast. "I shall see if she is prepared to leave." She gave me one quick glance, which I met with my own eyes, before leaving the room. Shortly after, we were handing the Bennet ladies into their carriage, and Elizabeth was the last to exit with her sister's forgotten bonnet. "I thank you for accepting us into your home these past days." She was speaking to Miss Bingley, who was walking by her side.

"The pleasure is all mine," said Miss Bingley coldly, and they curtseyed to each other. Elizabeth then turned to me.

"Mr. Darcy," she said, bestowing on me a curtsy.

"Miss Elizabeth," said I, following with a bow. She turned to Bingley and curtseyed to him, and as he held a hand to aid her into the carriage, I rushed ahead unconsciously and pushed him out of the way, allowing my own hand to contact with Elizabeth's. It was shocking, her touch on my hand, and I stifled a gasp. She, however, did not, and she turned to me with a mixed expression. To avoid Miss Bingley's interview that was to come, I responded with an indifferent expression, though I was certain my love for Elizabeth was peeking through. I turned, my hand tingling with numbness. I gave it a stretch as I returned to the structure.

* * *

Nothing could have prepared me for Mr. Darcy's touch. Certainly, he had brushed his lips on the back of my palm, but to touch his bare hand with my own was something completely different. My eyes met his, though he appeared indifferent to me. I watched as he turned on his heel and stalked away, my eyes focusing on the hand that had touched mine. I watched him flex it, and out of curiosity, I glanced at the other. I let out another gasp when I saw that his other hand, gloved, held the glove of the bare one. My feelings became so fuzzy when I realized that he had perhaps removed his glove to touch my hand. The carriage's jolt distracted me from my thoughts.

We returned home and following day, received notice of the arrival of a Mr. Collins - cousin to my father - to visit the estate. We were informed that he was to inherit the estate after papa's death, heaven forbid it, and he had plans to select among one of his five daughters in hopes of keeping the estate in the Bennet family. We found him to be of a peculiar nature and he continuously complimented our 'excellent boiled potatoes'. I imagined how Mr. Darcy would perhaps have to hide his snickering at Mr. Collins's indiscreet scrutinization of our home and it brought a smile to my lips, then I blushed when I realized I was thinking of Mr. Darcy.

Frankly, I could not stop myself from thinking of Mr. Darcy at all, even as I lay in bed beside my sister. I looked at her sleeping form and smiled, wondering if Mr. Darcy looked so serene and happy as she did in her sleep. And then my thoughts fell to more... improper thoughts... I will not mention them, but I will say that they made me smile, blush and giggle like Lydia around the officers in Meryton. Even as we walked into Meryton, my four sisters and myself, I could not stop my thoughts from falling to Mr. Darcy. There was something in his air that turned me into a much calmer Lydia, internally, and I was so deep in my thoughts that I ran into the chest of a young man in a red coat.

"Excuse me, Miss," he said, a charming smile stretching across his lips. Why, this man certainly was handsome, but to me, not nearly as much as the mysterious Mr. Darcy.

"Forgive me, I must not have seen you," I said, casting my eyes down.

"Oh, Mr. Wickham, you are most charming!" cried Lydia from behind him.

"Oh, yes! Most indeed!" said Kitty less enthusiastically.

"We were just on our way to look for ribbons for the ball at Netherfield!" said Lydia.

"Might we look for some ribbons together?" asked Mr. Wickham, and he followed my sisters and I to the ribbon shop. I glanced at a few ribbons above my head, wondering which would perhaps catch Mr. Darcy's eye the most, when Mr. Wickham's hand brushed mine. "Excuse me, Miss Elizabeth..." I turned to him and blushed at his charming gaze then turned my eyes away.

"Lizzy! Lizzy, do you have any change! I must have this ribbon!" cried Lydia, a fancy white velvet and lace ribbon in her hands.

"Liddy, you already owe me a fortune," I said to her, glad to have a distraction from Mr. Wickham.

"Allow me," said Mr. Wickham, approaching her.

"Oh, no, Mr. Wickham..." I began, but he pretended to pull a coin from Lydia's ear. She smiled flirtatiously and accepted the coin, then rushed off to pay for her new ribbon.

"I insist," said Mr. Wickham, trying once again to charm me. After we purchased ribbons, we began our walk back to Longbourn, Mr. Wickham tagging along. Across the river were two horsemen, and we realized that they were Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy. I blushed when I saw Mr. Darcy, dark, handsome and tall on his horse, and I ducked behind a tree. I peeked carefully around the corner, a gentle smile stretching across my face. He did not notice me, but was instead focusing with a harsh gaze at Mr. Wickham. From where I stood, it seemed that Mr. Wickham was returning that gaze.

* * *

I could not believe my very eyes; that wretched fool, Wickham, on the other side of the river with _my_ Elizabeth and her innocent sisters! How in God's name did he manage to find himself in the company of my Elizabeth? It angered me to see him so, and he returned my angry gaze with a snide smirk. The fool he was... I could not let him put my lovely Elizabeth or any of her sisters in the same situations as he had so many other unfortunate girls.

A bit of movement out of the corner of my eye caught my attention, and I turned my head to see Elizabeth's form hiding behind a tree, her cheeks flushed and a delicate smile stretched across her lips. God, how she was beautiful... Her gorgeous brown hair, as it had when she had first arrived at Netherfield after her sister had taken ill, cascaded down her shoulders and I was breath-taken by her beauty. I leaned to my left, desperate for a better look at the beautiful and lovely Elizabeth, when I felt myself losing my balance and falling. I heard a loud splash and my body was met by a cool sensation, and I realized that I had fallen off of my horse and into the shallow river that divided Bingley and I from the party across from us. How foolish!

"Darcy!" I heard Bingley shout, shocked that I had put on such a display.

"Mr. Darcy!" I heard her delicate voice and then the sound of splashing, and as I pushed myself to stand, I felt her delicate hands on my sleeve. I looked down at her, horrendously humiliated, and bowed slightly to her.

"Miss Elizabeth," I said, carrying on as if nothing had happened.

"Mr. Darcy, are you hurt?" she asked me, her face scrunched up in concern. It made my heart skip a beat, her concern for me.

"Not at all," I replied, searching for my hat. I felt her slip a gossamer into my hand and I looked down to see her handkerchief in my hand. "I do not need it."

"Your own will be soaked," she told me.

"As will be your hem," I replied, referring to how she had ran into the water to inquire after me. She looked down at her very hem and blushed.

"Lizzy! We must head home!" came Miss Bennet's voice, and Elizabeth returned her gaze to mine.

"Excuse me, sir," she said with a curtsy, and she rushed to join her sisters, casting a glance over her shoulder at me. I watched her form until she was far enough away, and I continued my search for my hat. I found it overturned and I lifted it to my head, finding it to be full of water. I heard Bingley laugh as the hat released it's waters over my already damp head, and I quickly mounted my horse.

"In my nine years of knowing you, Darcy, I have never known a lady to knock you from your grace," he said with a smile.

"He threw me," I replied, and I rode off quickly before Bingley could question me any longer. Later that evening, Miss Bingley had thankfully turned in early, leaving me under Bingley's scrutiny.

"Darcy, I hope you understand that we are close friends... Almost close enough to be brothers," he said to me as I stood to take my own leave.

"Yes, I understand," I replied, thinking back to when I had first met Bingley. I had rescued him from a pair of ruffians looking to rob Bingley of his money, as well as his life. I had also taken Bingley into my London townhouse without giving my name and fled to Pemberley, where he sought me out with the intention of thanking me. I remember wondering why he had travelled so far just to give me his thanks, not knowing if I would even receive him or not. At the time, Bingley had been nineteen and myself eighteen, even though I bear the look of being perhaps several years older than him. We were now eight and twenty and seven and twenty, respectively.

"Then I want you to confide in me. I am the youngest of three siblings, one married and one nearing spinsterhood. I have no brothers, save Mr. Hurst, but what of a brother is he? To me, you are my only brother and I would wish to own the responsibilities of being a brother," said Bingley, his gaze not moving from mine. I cast my eyes down. "Do not look away, Darcy. Please, do tell me what it is that disturbs you so. You have not been yourself." I still did not reply. "Is it, perhaps, Miss Elizabeth?" To this, I let out a sigh.

"You are much better to confide in on such a topic than Georgiana is, though I find it much more difficult seeing as we are in person," I replied.

"You will feel much better about it if you comply with me and speak to me. What of it, then? Has Miss Elizabeth done what many young women before have failed attempting?"

"Bingley, I am quite exhausted..."

"If you do not speak of it now, then I shall bring it up at the breakfast table tomorrow with Caroline present." I knew he was serious about trying to know what it was that was troubling me, as Miss Bingley would try and deter me if she heard such a conversation.

"Miss Elizabeth, as I told you the night at the Meryton Assembly, is the most handsome woman of my acquaintance. I can no longer deny that I am, in fact, in love with her." He smiled at me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "But before you attempt to meddle, which I have no doubt you will do, I want you to know of my hesitations."

"Love ought to have no hesitations!"

"And if the young lady in question does not return your sentiments, shall there be? I am doubtful of Miss Elizabeth's true sentiments, as her mother has proved to be a fortune hunter. With my vast amount of wealth, anyone would be satisfied, save myself. Why wouldn't she be?"

"Have you breeched this subject with her?"

"I shall not, and I will not. We are of different social classes."

"Damn social standings! Love has no boundaries! You yourself have a vast amount of wealth and before I even knew of it, I wanted to be your friend. I will not deny that I have come to love you as a brother, and that comes from your friendship, not your wealth nor your social standings. Why should you even dare consider social standing as a decision in your choice of woman?"

"And what of Miss Bennet? Has she shown you any sentiment?"

"She has. She accepted a kiss from me when she found herself wandering the halls at night during her illness."

"Bingley! You compromised her!"

"I did, but I was so humiliated, I had forgotten to propose... I have yet to be in her company alone since, though I do plan on making a proposal."

"And if she is like her fortune hunter of a mother?"

"Then I shall find out on my own."

"You shall not! As you have stated, our relationship has reached that of brotherhood and I cannot allow you to live a life of unhappiness if she is a fortune hunter and does not return your affections!"

"I can assure you that she is _not_! Meddle in your own damn affairs, Darcy! Do not interrupt mine!" With that said, he turned on his heel to storm out of the library.

"Bingley, I am sorry!" I called after him, and he halted, halfway through the doorway. He turned to me, his eyes wide with shock.

"Did... Did you just apologize?" he asked me, closing the door and approaching me slowly.

"I did... I had no right to observe Miss Bennet or her potential sentiments. I ought to allow you to continue in whatever way you deem right, even if I do not agree with it, but I hope to God, Bingley, that you are right in her attentions to you." I was surprised when he pulled me into a tight hug and I returned it, though perhaps not as tightly. When he broke the hug, he had a smile stretched across his face.

"Thank you... I truly thank you, Darcy. I greatly appreciate your concern for my happiness, but I can assure you that Miss Bennet will make me happy."

"I apologize for offending you before..."

"You are forgiven. You could never do anything to deter me from desiring your friendship. Though this deviated from what I had initially wished to discuss with you, I will save it for another evening when we are alone. I will encourage you, however, to dance with Miss Elizabeth at the ball on Thursday. When I saw you as her partner at the Meryton Assembly, she did appear to be enjoying your presence." I nodded and we bid each other goodnight, myself wondering what on earth I did to deserve Bingley's friendship.


	4. Chapter 4

It was the day of the ball and I awoke to Longbourn being in utter turmoil. All I wanted was peace, but how could I relax when Lydia kept saying, "Oh, that insufferable man! How cruel of him to undermine Mr. Wickham so? He never did anything wrong to that insufferable man!" I hadn't the slightest innuendo of who she spoke of, but I did not care. I sat in my chemise and corset while Jane pinned my hair for me, Lydia squawking down the hall about this 'insufferable man'.

"Goodness, I wish Lydia would hush," I complained as Jane pinned up my curls. "I wish to know nothing of her silly affairs."

"My dear Lizzy, do you not know who it is she speaks of?" Jane asked me, meeting my eyes in the mirror.

"No, and I don't care," I told her, admiring a feather in my hand. I brushed it against the back of my hand where Mr. Darcy had kissed it the week before, smiling and blushing slightly when I remembered the sensation of his kiss upon my hand.

"Oh, but it involves your Mr. Darcy!" said Jane, and I perked up instantly.

"What of Mr. Darcy? And he is not mine..." I sank down in my seat again, blushing slightly.

"Remind me to select a bonnet for you to eat when we return from the ball," said Jane with a smile. "Mr. Wickham told us while you were aiding Mr. Darcy in the river that Mr. Darcy wronged him greatly. I do not exactly recall the exact details, but I believe it had to do with a large fortune being denied him by Mr. Darcy. Perhaps you ought to ask him tonight."

"Do you assume I will dance with him?" I asked my sister, and Jane giggled.

"Oh, we will see, Lizzy... I shall make sure to pick out a large bonnet for you to eat now!" Shortly after Jane embedded the pearls in my hair, I began to contemplate the story Jane told me. What of it? I had no interest in Mr. Wickham, though I do not agree with such an action, if Mr. Darcy did commit it. By the time our carriage arrived at the grand entrance of Netherfield, I still had not made up my mind on whether or not I ought to inquire about the verity of this story of Mr. Darcy. We entered the grand entrance and I was entranced by how beautiful it was. It had escaped my notice upon my last visit to Netherfield, as the concern for my sister (and Mr. Darcy's presence) were too overwhelming for me to consider the beauty of the estate. I was greeted by Mr. Bingley and Miss Bingley (I giggled when I thought of the time I had called her 'Miss Line') and curtseyed to them both, and as I entered, I scanned the crowd. I heard the sound of a man clearing his throat and I turned, my eyes meeting those of the stout Mr. Collins.

"Hello, dear cousin," he said awkwardly, bowing far too low to me. I curtseyed.

"Good evening, Mr. Collins," I replied, wondering what on earth he could possibly want.

"Would you honor me with the first set?" he asked me.

"Oh, Mr. Collins, I was not aware that you danced," I replied, looking around for assistance. None could be found.

"My patroness, the Lady Catherine de Bourgh, has complimented my on my excessive lightness of feet... Come now, the first set will begin shortly." I followed, though I knew I would not enjoy it. I was quite right, as Mr. Collins stepped I my feet numerous times and tripped another person in the set. Blushing furiously, I sped away as soon as the set ended, and found myself in the company of the insufferable Miss Bingley.

"What interesting relatives you have, Miss Eliza," said Miss Bingley curtly.

"Why, yes. I fear the night shall never grow tiresome in their presence, Miss Line," I replied in a similar manner.

"I am sure you are expecting to dance with my fiancé, Mr. Darcy, this evening," said Miss Bingley. I wanted more than anything to slap her slap her, but the lack of propriety in such an action held me back.

"Miss Bingley, what lies have you been bestowing on Miss Elizabeth?" said a deep baritone voice behind me, and my eyes widened. I turned and met the handsome blue gaze of-

"Mr. Darcy," I said, startled. Remembering my manners, I curtseyed, and he returned it with a bow.

"Good evening, Miss Elizabeth. I do apologize for Miss Bingley's deceiving words, for I most certainly am not her betrothed," said Mr. Darcy, casting an icy glare in her direction. She returned it equally. "Miss Elizabeth, I do hope no one has claimed your supper set-"

"I thought we were dancing the supper set!" cried Miss Bingley.

"I have promised you no such thing," said Mr. Darcy, and he returned his gaze to me. He stared at me for several moments before I remembered that I had forgotten to reply.

"Yes, sir, someone has claimed it," I replied, teasing him a bit.

"Then might I claim any available dances you have?" asked Mr. Darcy, appearing a bit disappointed; he had misunderstood my meaning. I couldn't help but laugh and smile at his perplexed expression.

"Sir, _you_ have claimed my only available dance, which was the supper set," I said, and he appeared relieved.

"I will be honored to be your partner," he replied with a smile, catching my hand in his and brushing it with his lips. The spark when his hand had touched mine was still there, and for the moment, I had forgotten all about Mr. Wickham. He took his leave and I sent a smirk in Miss Bingley's direction before seeking out my partner for the second set.

* * *

She teased me about the supper set. She actually teased me in a friendly manner and I was most pleased by it. Not only would I be dancing the supper set with my most beloved Elizabeth, but I would be dining with her as well. I wanted to cry out in joy, but I could not risk such public embarrassment. I had pondered day after day of my desire to make the beautiful Elizabeth my bride... I knew it was rushed, but I would be happy to extend our engagement a year even as long as it meant that at the end of that insufferable wait, she would be my wife. I would propose during the supper set and hope earnestly that she would not reject me.

At the end of the second set, I overheard my darling Elizabeth's voice floating through the room accompanied by a laugh, and I could not help but follow it. I remained hidden, of course, and wondered if she would perhaps tell her dear friend (I believe it was Miss Lucas) about her intended dance with me. "Lydia and Kitty are dancing so much! They must have partners for every set!" said Miss Lucas.

"Oh, of course. They usually have heir partners picked out before the ball is even mentioned," said my lovely Elizabeth.

"Why does Mary not dance?" asked Miss Lucas.

"She claims she does not enjoy it, but to be frank, I do not believe she has ever been asked," replied Elizabeth, and I then tuned in my ear.

"She certainly does not try to make herself more presentable," said Miss Lucas.

"Perhaps she is shy and fears to be like Lydia and Kitty," said Elizabeth. I left before she continued, and it heard the sounds of the pianoforte and a voice accompanying it. Following it, I came across Miss Mary Bennet herself singing at the pianoforte, and I approached her.

"Miss Mary," I interrupted, and her playing halted and she brought her eyes up to mine.

"Y-yes, sir?" she asked me in a shy manner, her cheeks flushing.

"Would you do my the honor of dancing the third set with me?" I asked of her, and she blushed ferociously.

"Er... Sir, I... I do not dance... Not well... I've... Never been asked, I... I don't know how..." Miss Mary stuttered, and I smiled at her.

"Then we shall learn together," I replied, and she smiled and accepted my hand as I led her to the ballroom.

* * *

"Lizzy, look!" came Jane's voice as my good friend, Charlotte Lucas, and I entered the ballroom. I looked in the direction Jane was pointing in and gasped; Mr. Darcy was dancing with Mary! I was so astonished by the scene I never thought would meet my eyes... Mary was smiling! She looked as if she were actually enjoying her dance with Mr. Darcy! For a moment, I met Mr. Darcy's bright blue gaze and he smiled, causing my cheeks to flush. Did Mr. Darcy dance with Mary - and make her smile and laugh - for me? I had never before seen Mary smiling or laughing so, and it was all because of Mr. Darcy. Moments before, I had remembered the story of Mr. Wickham, but it was once again forgotten. The smile on Mary's face was so rare, I could not help but smile and laugh with her.

The set ended, and Mr. Darcy bowed to his partner. Mary, still smiling and laughing, curtseyed, and Mr. Darcy led her to myself, Jane and Charlotte with a smile. "Miss Mary, you must allow me to introduce you to my cousin," said Mr. Darcy. "I believe you will find him most amiable!"

"I would be honored, Mr. Darcy!" Mary exclaimed happily, and she was suddenly distracted by another young man.

"Miss, I could not help but notice your dancing and... Well, would you like to dance the next set with me?" he asked, and Mary's smile widened.

"I would be delighted!" she exclaimed, and she allowed the young man to escort her a way. I was still smiling and laughing as well when I turned to Mr. Darcy.

"Oh, Mr. Darcy, what is it you have done to my sister?" I asked him.

"I merely asked her to dance," he said with a smile.

"I have never seen her so happy! Why, Mr. Darcy, I believe you have started an excellent evening for her!"

"I am glad to have done so." He took my hand in his and bowed over it, kissing it delicately. I could not help but blush, and once again, Jane commented about eating my bonnet, and I could not help but laugh. The rest of the evening, until the supper set, was spent dancing, and it had almost forgotten that I had promised Mr. Darcy my supper set. One can imagine my surprise when he tapped my shoulder and requested my hand for the dance. Remembering my promise, we took our places in the set. I could see all four of my sisters in the set; Jane across from Mr. Bingley, Lydia across from a militia officer, Kitty across from a young man whom only existed to her and Mary across from another young gentleman. The dance began, and I once again felt the shock of Mr. Darcy's hands on mine.

* * *

I longed for her touch, and I was rewarded with it during the supper set. Her hands sent electric shocks through my hands and and mine must have been doing the same, for her eyes were wide and focused on them. Her hands were so soft and all I wanted was to hold those hands in my own and bestow chaste kisses on them. Her eyes still on our hands, I focused on her lips. They, too, were so delicate and soft, and all I wanted was to press my lips to hers and feel even more of these passionate shocks of pleasure that I received whenever I came into contact with her. Then I focused on her eyes and found that her gorgeous earthly brown eyes were on mine.

* * *

When I had touched him, my hands went numb, and my eyes widened as I stared at my hands on his. How was it that those strong, masculine hands could cause my hands to go numb at the touch? I felt his eyes boring holes into me, so I glanced up at him and noticed that his eyes were not meeting mine, as they usually were. Instead, they fell on my lips, and I blushed, wondering what thoughts could be going through his head at that time. Glancing at his own lips for a moment, I wondered what it would be like to kiss them, but I blushed at the impropriety of such a thought. When I turned my attention to his eyes, he was still looking at my lips, but shortly after, his eyes met mine. He took a sharp intake of breathe.

"Elizabeth..." he murmured, and I blushed at his use of my Christian name.

* * *

I loved her. I loved her to the point where my entire body went numb in her presence. It ached physically to yearn for her touch, to pine for her kiss... I wanted more than anything to take her in my arms and kiss her, and I had begun to take her into my arms when the set separated us, and I shivered at the cold. With her touch, I was warm, but everywhere else was a cold, frigid hell. I no longer only desired her; I _needed_ her. Her eyes were on mine, and for a while, it felt as if we were the only two in the room. We touched again, and I heard her sharp intake of breathe. I gave her a gentle smile and remembered my desire to propose to her.

"Miss Elizabeth... It has... Come to my attention that... Er..." She smiled and giggled for a moment.

"Can it be that Mr. Darcy is at a loss of words?" she asked me.

"In your presence, yes," I replied, hoping my love for her would show in my eyes as opposed to my words. She blushed and turned her gaze to our feet. My throat was constricting and my head was clouding; I could no longer think. I needed to escape the crowded ballroom as quickly as possible, and thankfully, the set was ending. I bowed to Elizabeth and as she curtseyed, I rushed out of that room as quickly as I could and sought the nearest balcony. How could such a woman do that to me? What power did she have over me? It was becoming horridly painful to love her; I pined for her harder than I ever intended to, all it would take to end my suffering was a proposal. But alas, I had found myself standing there stuttering like a fool and had fled like a coward. I wondered if Elizabeth knew what she was doing to my heart.

* * *

I searched for Mr. Darcy in the crowd, but I could not find him. I feared that he had left, and I could not help but find myself a silent, forsaken room to bury my face in my hands and cry. I knew from that dance that there was something between myself and Mr. Darcy, and I just was not ready to admit those feelings to myself. How could I allow myself to suffer from so much pain? I must have been a bigger fool than I had thought.


	5. Chapter 5

I found myself in the dark library at Netherfield with a man's formal tailcoat covering myself. Surprised, I looked around in search of anyone, but no one could be found. I went to stand when my hand brushed a piece of parchment, and I looked down to find a note with an unfamiliar hand scratched onto it, and out of curiosity, I read it.

_Dearest Elizabeth,_

_I sought you out after our dance together to apologize for not dining with you and I discovered that you, as well, had not been present at supper. Becoming alarmed, I searched for you and found you here asleep. I thought you to be the most perfect angel unworthy of disturbance, so I placed my tailcoat over yourself and left you to your slumber. I couldn't bring myself to disturb you in your peace._

_I did notice, however, your cheeks bore still-damp stains of tears, so I had concluded that you had been crying very shortly before you must have fallen asleep and before I arrived. Dearest, why? Have I done something to cause you pain? It is against every wish of mine to cause you pain._

_The next time I find myself in your presence, I must bestow on you a question of which I cannot put down on parchment. No, such a question is too unworthy of parchment and I wish to ask it in person. When we next meet, I do not know. Tomorrow, I shall be leaving Netherfield, as my dear sister, Georgiana, has fallen ill and I must be at her side. I know you can understand my sudden departure, for you yourself departed Longbourn quickly when you heard of your sister's ailment. We will be staying at Pemberley in Derbyshire, as my most trusted apothecaries reside there. You are welcome to write to me if you wish, my dear._

_I shall send word of when my sister has recovered and I am able to return to Netherfield._

_Yours,_

_Fitzwilliam Darcy_

My eyes had widened at what I read, for his words, though they did not state it, were saturated with love an affection. How could such a man of wealth and status love a girl with so little as myself? And he had left his tailcoat with me... I cannot keep it! I must return it! Perhaps I will send it to him... As I stood, a small gossamer fell from the pocket, and upon examination, I discovered that it was a handkerchief that bore my initials and my embroidery work. How in the name of God did he come across it? I then remembered I had given it to him when he had fallen into the creek. A small smile and a blush rose to my face as I remembered that event, and it carefully shoved my handkerchief back in his tailcoat. I did look for any servants or residents of Netherfield, though I found no one. I left without a word for my walk to Longbourn.

When I returned, Jane stood and greeted me, asking about how I had slept. "Fine," I replied. "We must send Mr. Darcy his tailcoat. He had discovered me asleep and laid it on myself."

"Yes, he did come to us in his shirt and waistcoat saying that you were asleep in the library and that it would be best if you weren't disturbed. Why did you not take the Bingley carriage back?" asked Jane, taking in the state of my dress.

"I left before anyone awoke. I wonder if Mr. Bingley was aware that I had fallen asleep," I replied. "I believe I must change now."

"Did you inquire about Mr. Wickham?" asked Jane as I ascended the steps, and I stopped.

"No... No, I had forgotten," I replied, turning to her. "Did you see him dancing with Mary, though? She had so many partners after and-" A knock at the door distracted us, and our footman answered it.

"And who might I announce?" we heard the footman ask the visitor.

"A Mr. Casey, sir," said the gentleman at the door and both Jane and I wondered at his early visit. The footman appeared before us.

"A Mr. Casey," he said, and he left as the gentleman in question entered, his hand in his hands.

"Good morning, Misses Bennet," he said, bowing to us. Jane and I returned his curtesy with a curtsy.

"Pray tell the reason for your visit, sir?" I asked him.

"To call on a Miss Mary Bennet," he said. "If she is not awake, I will happily leave my card..."

"I shall see if she is awake and dressed," I replied, and I ascended the steps, knocking on Mary's door. "Mary, there is a gentleman here to see you." She opened her door, fully dressed already.

"What gentleman?" Mary asked me in disbelief.

"A Mr. Casey," I replied, and her expression of disbelief turned into an expression of wonder.

"Mr. Casey?" she asked, and she left her room and descended the steps. Shrugging it off, I went to the bedroom I shared with Jane and called for Sarah to help me out of my ball gown and into my day dress. Once in was dressed, I went downstairs to join my family at breakfast, noticing that Mary was absent from the table. As soon as Mr. Collins entered with a flower between his fingers, my mother stood and demanded everyone leave the room. When I stood, I was told to remain where I was, and when everyone had quit the room, Mr. Collins placed the flower - a weed, no doubt - in front of me.

"Miss Elizabeth... It has come to my attention that I have been holding sentiments for you..." he began, and my eyes widened in shock.

"I... I beg your pardon?" I asked him, frightened of what he was going to ask of me.

"I must ask you if you would perhaps accept my hand in ma-"

"Mr. Collins, wait!" cried my mother, and she burst into the kitchen, Jane rushing in after her. "I have been informed that Miss Elizabeth is about to be engaged!"

"What?" I asked, incredibly surprised at my mother's statement.

"Engaged?" asked Mr. Collins, turning to me. "To whom?"

"Why, to one of the handsomest and wealthiest of men in all of England!" cried my mother. "My second eldest is to be engaged to a Mr. Da-" Mr. Collins had already fled the room in a hurry, and I turned my gaze on my mother as she turned frantic. "Wait! Wait, Mr. Collins! I have three other daughters! Mr. Collins!" She ran after him and Jane rushed to my side.

"As soon as Mama related Mr. Collins's intentions, I told her that you were awaiting Mr. Darcy's request for your hand. I am sorry, Lizzy, but I could not allow Mama to force you into a marriage that you would have been quite unhappy in," Jane told me, and I leapt up and hugged her.

"Oh, dearest Jane, you are a saint! Though no matter what, I shall not allow myself to be forced into marriage. However, I do hope that word does not spread that I am to be engaged to Mr. Darcy..."

"And what if you are?"

"If word spreads before he proposes, he will not wish to propose!" I said it in a teasing manner, not truly expecting Mr. Darcy to consider proposing to me. As I had dressed that morning, I had laughed off Mr. Darcy's letter with his 'undeclared declaration of love' and took it to be a sport for him to make a girl of my social standing and little wealth fall in love with him. Why else would he write such tender words to me? I decided, though, to be angry, and instead look at it as a chance to laugh, for I dearly love to laugh.

I was surprised when, three days after Mr. Collins's attempt at proposing marriage to me, Charlotte approached me as I sat on a swing near the door leading to the kitchen. I stopped spinning and turned to face her, wondering at her visit. "I've come to share with you some news," she said to me with a smile. "Mr. Collins and I are engaged?"

"Engaged? To Mr. Collins?" I asked, rather shocked at her news when I ought to have been happy.

"Yes! Isn't it most exciting?" she asked, a feigned smile upon her face.

"No! You do not love him! How can you be excited to marry a man you do not love?" I asked her, amazed at her foolishness in accepting such a man. Her smile faded quickly.

"Because I am seven and twenty years old, Lizzy! I am nearing spinsterhood and I am a burden to my parents and to my sister! Mr. Collins is able to provide me with a comfortable life and comfort is what I need to be happy! Not all of us can afford to marry for love. Do not judge me, Lizzy," she replied, and she left my company. She made perfect sense, and I was in attendance of her wedding a fortnight later. Mr. Collins's patroness's need for his return to Kent was what caused a hasty marriage, and Charlotte left before Christmas.

* * *

The snow piled up quietly outside of the window on a chilly Christmas Eve. The heat in the room caused by the fireplace kept the level of snow on the window in check, however, the deep and dangerous snow outside on Pemberley's grounds prevented the apothecary from quitting the estate. A gentle cough drew my attention from the window, and I turned my head to meet the eyes of my dear ailed sister. I took her hand in mine and smiled gently at her. "How are you feeling?" I asked softly.

"Better," my sister replied weakly. I placed a hand on her forehead.

"You no longer feel feverish," I replied.

"I do indeed feel less warm than I did before," she replied, squeezing my hand. "Now that I am better, will you tell me of this Miss Elizabeth Bennet that you admire?" I chuckled slightly.

"Perhaps when you are better. You truly should rest," I replied with a smile.

"I am much better, Will! Please tell me of this Miss Bennet! I wish to know of her! What is she like? Does she play? Does she draw or paint? Does she enjoy reading?"

"Well... All right, but you must promise me that you will rest." She nodded, and I let out a sigh. "Miss Elizabeth Bennet... Where can I start?"

"What does she look like?"

"She has the prettiest of brown hair and I have been blessed to see it cascade down her shoulders. She possesses the kindest of brown eyes, and her smile is perhaps one of the best I know. She has delicate hands, which cause mine to numb. I have graced them with kisses before, and they have nearly paralyzed me."

"And what is she like?"

"Imagine a woman who was quite willing to put Miss Bingley in her place..."

"So like you, only bolder?" My smile fell as the realization dawned on my that Elizabeth was most certainly like me, in a sense, but bolder.

"Yes... Like me, but bolder... She possesses a love of reading, she is most intelligent and most witty... She does not keep her thoughts concealed and speaks them to the world for everyone to hear, no matter whom it is that hears it. She is an early riser and enjoys long walks, and she holds an excessive amount of love for her dear sisters."

"She has sisters?"

"Four. The eldest, I believe, is expecting a proposal from our dear friend, Mr. Bingley. I have never known a kinder or delicate woman than the lovely Miss Bennet. She has a younger sister who, like yourself, displays a love of music. She may not perhaps be the most talented, but she has potential, which is why I spoke with a gentleman who danced with her after myself by the name of Mr. Casey to aid her in her skills, and he accepted gladly. Her next sister is a bit of a shadow to her youngest sister, though I believe her to be developing her own character. She has, I believe, the potential to be a great lady someday, if her youngest sister were removed from her influence."

"They all sound wonderful! I would love to someday meet Miss Elizabeth!" I smiled and brushed a soft piece of my sister's blonde curls from her eyes.

"Perhaps someday, Georgiana, you will." I leaned down and bestowed a kiss on her forehead. "Do your brother good and rest now, please. You are still very ill and I shall never forgive myself if I were to lose you." She giggled slightly and coughed, and I remained until her eyes closed shut for the night.

* * *

Early in February, I received a letter from my dear friend, now Mrs. Collins, to come and visit herself and my cousin (we have taken to calling him 'Sir Lover of Boiled Potatoes', my sisters and I) and when I announced that I was to visit Mr. and Mrs. Collins, as well as the grand Lady Catherine de Bourgh, Mary begged and begged me to bring her along, and when I obtained Mrs. Collins's approval of an extra guest, Mary and I prepared for our journey in late March.

We arrived and I hugged my dear friend tightly, and Mary even hugged her, too. It seemed that, since Mr. Darcy had danced with her, she has opened up and was much more willing to communicate with society. Ever since Mr. Casey's arrival to aid Mary with her skills on the pianoforte, she has become much more confident in her abilities as well, and I believed her to be developing sentiments for him. From what it seemed, Mr. Casey as well has been developing sentiments for my sister, and I smiled knowing that her happiness was due to Mr. Darcy.

We were, of course, invited to visit with the Lady Catherine de Bourgh shortly after and the date was set for the following week, and Mary sat at the pianoforte in Mr. Collins's home to impress the Lady. She was quite improved, and I most certainly was most impressed by her skills. Mr. Casey had taught her well, I must say. While Mary played, I graced myself with a book, and it was quite peaceful to read as Mary played a tune that flowed melodically.

"My dear cousins, it is with great pleasure that I announce the arrival of three guests that are always most welcome in my home!" cried Mr. Collins as he rushed into the parlor. Mary halted her playing and stood, while I closed my book and remained seated.

"Are we to meet the Lady so soon?" asked Mary, her eyes wide.

"No, but her esteemed daughter and nephews have arrived and I must fetch Mrs. Collins!" cried our cousin, leaving the room quickly.

"Lizzy, Miss de Bourgh is gracing us with her presence!" cried Mary with excitement. "I wonder if she is an accomplished player of the pianoforte! I hope I can most impress her with my newly acquired skills and she can inform her mother of them!"

"I see no reason why you cannot impress anyone with your newly acquired skills, Mary. You most certainly have impressed me," I replied, and both Mary and I were distracted by the footman entering the room.

"Miss de Bourgh and Colonel Fitzwilliam," he said, and he left as two figures entered the room. I stood as the elegant Miss de Bourgh and the Colonel entered and both Mary and I curtseyed. The Colonel bowed, and Miss de Bourgh sought the nearest seat and took it.

"Forgive my dear cousin's inability to return your curtsy, Misses Bennet. She is, I fear, rather frail and weak," said the Colonel.

"That is quite fine," I replied. "I do not quite know where our host is... Might I call for some tea?"

"Yes, thank you," said the Colonel, and he sat beside his frail cousin. She certainly was an elegant woman, with dark curls and a slim figure, though she wore glasses and was dressed in black.

"Mary, if you wish, you may grace our company with the pianoforte," I said to my sister as I called for tea, and she turned to Miss de Bourgh.

"Miss de Bourgh, do you play?" she asked, and the young lady turned her attention to my sister.

"Not well," she replied weakly and rather quietly. "Would you perhaps need someone to turn your pages?"

"Oh, I would be delighted," said Mary, taking her seat at the pianoforte and beginning to play. The delicate Miss de Bourgh stood and carefully made her way to the pianoforte, sitting beside Mary to turn her pages. Mr. and Mrs. Collins rushed in to greet our guests, startling Mary at the keys.

"Miss de Bourgh! It is not necessary for you to turn Miss Mary's pages if you do not wish!" Mr. Collins exclaimed when he saw the sight before him.

"I insist upon it," said Miss de Bourgh delicately.

"Colonel, is your cousin not accompanying you today?" Mr. Collins asked the Colonel.

"He has been called to London for business, but I am certain he shall return in time for your visit at Rosings next week," replied the Colonel, his eyes on Mary.

"I do hope we may be graced with his presence at least once," said Mr. Collins. "He must, of course begin to visit his fiancée, Miss de Bourgh, more than he has been." I saw Miss de Bourgh whisper something to Mary, and Mary had to stifle a giggle. It seemed that Miss de Bourgh, as well, stifled a giggle as she and Mary resumed their affairs at the pianoforte. The rest of the visit of Miss de Bourgh and the Colonel remained quiet as Mr. Collins chatted to the Colonel and Mary and Miss de Bourgh remained at the pianoforte, almost, it seemed, as if they were in each other's confidences. When they left, Mary seemed to glow at the acquaintance of a member of such a high society, and I was left to wonder the identity of this cousin of the Colonel that had Mr. Collins so high on his toes.


	6. Chapter 6

We arrived a bit early at Rosings, thanks to Mr. Collins insisting upon it, and were forced to meet the great Lady Catherine de Bourgh much earlier than I had initially anticipated. Something told me that she was perhaps not the best of people in regards to personality, but propriety compelled me to at least make her acquaintance. We entered and curtseyed politely, Mary sending a smile in Miss de Bourgh's direction.

"Which of you is Miss Mary?" demanded the Lady, and Mary curtseyed as elegantly as she could.

"I am, your ladyship," she replied politely.

"My daughter says you are very amiable and play well," said the Lady in a sharp tone. Mary blushed and did not quite know what to say, wanting to be modest without offending the Lady.

"I am still learning, your ladyship. I have recently acquired an excellent instructor as of December," said Mary as modestly as she could.

"Play for us. I wish to confirm the verity of my daughter's statements," the Lady demanded, and I could not help but glance at Miss de Bourgh and found her to be fidgeting with her dress; she must have felt towards her mother as I felt towards mine. Mary crossed the room to the elegant pianoforte and sat at it, beginning to play quite wonderfully. Miss de Bourgh stood, perhaps intending to sit beside Mary and turn her pages, though her mother stopped her. "Where are you going, Anne?"

"To turn Miss Mary's pages, madam," said Miss de Bourgh quietly.

"Sit down. You are in no health to do so. The Colonel can do it," said her demanding mother.

"Mama, I turned her pages last week-"

"Sit down." Miss de Bourgh sat defeated, and the Colonel crossed the room to turn Mary's pages. "What are doing still standing, Miss Bennet? Do sit down." I sat down beside Mrs. Collins, unwilling to turn my gaze to Lady Catherine's face. The room was silent, except for Mary's playing, though it sounded as if she were quite nervous. Easy to understand, given Lady Catherine's demanding persona. After a while, I felt I had to stand to stretch my legs, and Lady Catherine said nothing of it. I approached some bird cages near the window, quite interested in what was enclosed inside them, when something dark moved out of the corner of my eye. I let out a gasp, and the curtain was pushed back.

"Mr. Darcy!" I cried, quite astonished when the curtains revealed the same handsome blue eyes that had been haunting me since November.

"Good evening, Miss Elizabeth," said Mr. Darcy, bowing to me. I was too shocked to curtsy.

"Darcy, do you know Miss Bennet?" Lady Catherine demanded.

"I do indeed. We were acquainted in Hertfordshire, when my good friend, Mr. Bingley, invited me to stay with himself and his sister at the estate he rented," said Mr. Darcy. After learning whatever it was she wished to know, Mr. Collins approached him and began complimenting him, and I could see that he was not exactly feeling complimented. Once Lady Catherine demanded Mr. Collins's attention, Mr. Darcy turned to myself, speaking in a hushed tone. "Did you receive my letter?"

"The one beside me when I awoke beneath your tailcoat at Netherfield? Yes, I did." I was unwilling to meet his bright blue gaze.

"I shall not ask it of you as of tonight, but perhaps if you allow me to call on you sometime this week or next..."

"Do as you wish, Mr. Darcy."

"Miss Elizabeth?"

"Yes, sir?"

"I wish to tell you as soon as possible... You must allow me to tell you much how ardently I admire and love-"

"What are you conversing of over there? I wish to take part in it." Mr. Darcy and I both were startled by Lady Catherine's interruption.

"Nothing, madam," said Mr. Darcy, and he went to stand beside his cousin at the pianoforte. I, on the other hand, reclaimed my seat by Mrs. Collins.

* * *

I had almost finally confessed my love for my dearest and most beloved Elizabeth, and my retched aunt had to go and ruin it. How is it possible that she is the sister to my dear, kind and selfless mother, Lady Anne? They were so different, and yet, they were sisters who cared for one another nonetheless. I could see the flush that came to my Elizabeth's delicate face when I had began confessing my love for her, and I have no doubt that she knows what words finished my statement.

Dinner that evening had been terribly painful. I sat beside my beloved Elizabeth, unable to finish my confession, and after, she and her sister had graced our company with a lovely duet. I could see how successful Mr. Casey's teachings were, and I was at least satisfied that I could give Elizabeth's sister some joy. My cousin, the Colonel, did indeed seem to be taking to Miss Mary as I had hoped. However, it did not seem that Miss Mary was returning his sentiments. I did consider that she were, perhaps, like her elder sisters in concealing their affections (I did believe that Miss Elizabeth held affections for me), but a part of me wondered if perhaps she held sentiments for Mr. Casey. I decided to allow Richard (as that was the Colonel's name) to learn for himself, as I did not want to risk upsetting him as I had upset Bingley.

I did not sleep that night; the thought of what could possibly going through Elizabeth's mind regarding my confession of love for her kept me awake. What if she did not return my sentiments? At that time, I did not care. I needed Elizabeth and even if she did not love me, I vowed that I would have her as my wife. How could she even refuse me? I had an immense wealth that has attracted all sorts of women wanting to be comfortable, and I could do more than make her comfortable financially. I had made up my mind: the next chance I had to see Elizabeth Bennet would be the moment I propose marriage to her.

* * *

Days passed and Mr. Darcy did not appear. I began anticipating his arrival with terror after he had begun his confession. _You must allow me to tell me how ardently I admire and love... _How would he have finished that statement? 'You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love your passion for reading'? 'How ardently I admire and love your treatment of Miss Bingley'? 'How ardently I admire and love you'? I was terrified to find out what it was... I had come to learn that I did indeed have feelings for Mr. Darcy - I might even be borderline head-over-heels for him - and they were frightening. If Mr. Darcy did not love me, how could I live with loving him?

I went for a walk; the clouds were dark and the wind was picking up, but I paid them no heed. I needed it more than ever and I would take it even if I had to crawl its length. I heard thunder rumble in the distance, and I was near some Parthenon-like circular structure when it began to downpour. I began to run for cover beneath the structure, but it was quite a distance from me; about halfway, I slipped, and I heard the sound of a horse approaching. "Miss Elizabeth!" No... "Miss Elizabeth, are you hurt?" I picked up my head from the mud as Mr. Darcy pulled me to stand. "Miss Elizabeth, please answer me."

"Yes, I am fine... How do you do, Mr. Darcy?" I asked him, acting rather nonchalant.

"Now is not the time for formalities, Miss Elizabeth. Come, you must take shelter." He helped me up onto his horse, despite my muddy state, and rode to the structure, both of us ducking for cover as the rain came down harder. "Miss Elizabeth, what on earth are you doing out in this weather?"

"Might I ask yourself the same question, sir?"

"I needed to escape Rosings. My aunt was being rather inconsiderate."

"I see..."

"You did not answer my question."

"Which one, sir?"

"Your reason for being out in such inclement weather."

"I wanted to go for a walk."

"In this?"

"Well, sir, it was not raining when I left."

* * *

Her boldness astonished me, but it made me love her and wish to kiss her that much more. She was quite a beauty, even though she was soaked and covered in mud. She could be covered in anything and I would love her just the same. I did not respond to her immediately, but instead, I only stared at her in amazement. It made me want to propose to her immediately, but something prevented me from doing so. I did not know what it was, but I believed it to be along the lines of cowardice. I feared she would reject me, and I did not know if I could handle being rejected by such a rare, wonderful woman like herself.

Shortly after we had sought cover, the rain slowed to a drizzle, and I deemed it safe enough to escort her home. "Miss Elizabeth, I believe it to be quite safe now..." She followed me without a word, and I aided her onto my horse and rode with her holding onto my midsection. Despite being cold and soaked, I felt warm with her arms around me; when she slid off of my horse, I became rather cold once more, and I descended from my horse to escort her inside. "I am sorry to have found you in such a state, Miss Elizabeth, but I could not have left you there in the rain and mud."

"I can promise you that I was quite all right, sir, but I thank you," she told me with a curtsy. I bowed to her.

"Good day, Miss Elizabeth," I replied, and I left her. I stopped about halfway to Rosings, as I could no longer live without knowing if Elizabeth would someday be my wife. I rode back as if the devil himself were on my tail, burst into the Collins home unannounced, found my way to the parlor and shouted as loud as I could: "I can stand it no longer! I must know if you will accept my hand in marriage!" One can imagine my shock when I found a stout and frightened Mr. Collins sitting on the sofa, his teacup crashing to the ground.

* * *

I heard his words from the parlor in which I shared with Mrs. Collins: _I must know if you will accept my hand in marriage. _He proposed. He proposed marriage to me, of all people. Why not to someone more worthy such as Miss de Bourgh or some other lady of the ton? What on earth could I have done to deserve a proposal from Mr. Darcy? I stood, my own teacup smashing on the floor. I could hear Mr. Darcy apologizing to Mr. Collins and I could hear Mrs. Collins calling my name, but they were all a blur to me. I went outside through the back door and decided another walk would suit me; little did I know that that walk would turn into something much longer than a short journey to clear my head.


	7. Chapter 7

I apologized over and over again, but Mr. Collins kept insisting he was not offended. He did, however, appear distressed. I could not hide my own shame in my actions and my loud proposal; I ought to have known she would not be in the parlor so soon after arriving soaked from the rain! I was quite the fool, but I could no longer stand the wait. "Where is Miss Elizabeth?" I asked her stout cousin.

"Sir, I must beg you to reconsider! Has my cousin charmed you? Oh, that will not do! She must leave immediately! You are engaged to Miss de Bourgh!" Mr. Collins replied and I let out a rather ungentlemanly groan.

"Sir, I beg your forgiveness, but Miss de Bourgh is not my betrothed, nor will she be. Now please, tell me where Elizabeth is," I replied, no longer considering propriety. Mr. Collins appeared quite shocked by my lack of propriety.

"Mr. Darcy, I insist you must leave before my cousin compromises you! You are to be wed to such an elegant young woman!" he cried.

"Miss de Bourgh does not wish to marry Mr. Darcy!" cried Miss Mary from the doorway. "I've spoken to her, Mr. Collins. She wishes to make something of herself and does not wish to be married."

"Cousin Mary! I cannot allow this! You and your sister must leave!" cried Mr. Collins.

"Where is your sister, Miss Mary?" I asked her, approaching her quickly.

"She left through the back door! I came here to get you because from the window, she looked as if she were almost running!" cried Miss Mary. "Mr. Darcy, hurry, please! It looks as if it will rain again and she will be ill!" I did not wait for her to finish, as I had bolted from where I stood for the back door, calling my dearest Elizabeth's name.

"Elizabeth!" I cried desperately, hoping she would perhaps answer; she did not, so I left the doorway and went out after her. "Elizabeth!"

"Mr. Darcy, my cousin is not worth your hand!" I heard Mr. Collins call to me. I had to remove myself from the company of this fool, so I ran to my horse in the front of the property and rode as fast as I could in the direction Miss Mary had said my darling Elizabeth had gone.

"Elizabeth!" I called again. "Elizabeth, my love!"

* * *

It began to thunder overhead and I knew I ought to turn back around, but I could not. I walked on, wrapping my arms around myself in an attempt to warm myself, but to no prevail. I began to hear the sound of a horse's hooves on the path, and they were soon accompanied by someone calling my name. I knew it was Mr. Darcy coming after me, so I ducked down in a low ditch in hopes of him passing by me.

"Elizabeth!" he cried as he rode right by me, missing me completely.

* * *

"Dear Lord, what has gotten into him?" said Mr. Collins as he closed the back door. "He will allow the glorious state of Rosings to fall to pieces!"

"Oh, Mr. Collins, can you not see? Miss de Bourgh will maintain it! She is to inherit Rosings, is she not?" I said to him as Mrs. Collins attempted to calm her distressed husband.

"Cousin Mary, I did not ask for your piece of the conversation. I must go to the grand Lady Catherine... She will be most displeased! My cousin will surely elope with Mr. Darcy..." said Mr. Collins, leaving the home. Mrs. Collins let out a sigh.

"He has gone to tell Lady Catherine that her nephew has eloped with Lizzy," she said to me.

"But he hasn't! He has only gone after her!" I cried, and I tried to run after Mr. Collins, only to be stopped by Mrs. Collins.

"Mary, you heard Mr. Darcy's intentions and his urgency! What makes you think that he will leave Lizzy in peace if she rejects him?" she asked me.

"Mr. Darcy would not force Lizzy into doing something she did not wish to do!" I cried.

"And how would you know? You do not know him!"

"I just know he wouldn't!" I ran upstairs to where my room was and locked myself in, angry with Mr. Collins and how he just had to ruin Lizzy's reputation and Mrs. Collins and her inability to understand anything. But why did Lizzy run away? I was certain she harbored feelings for Mr. Darcy! I hoped that I was not wrong and I hoped that Mrs. Collins was wrong.

* * *

I was desperate to find my Elizabeth, but I could not. I rode into town begging every gentleman and lady if they had seen a young woman that fit Elizabeth's description, but alas, none had. I was so unsure of what to do next when a servant from Rosings approached me informing me that my aunt wished to see me and that it was urgent; my dislike for Mr. Collins increased. I, however, sent the servant back with a message explaining that I was not to return, as I wished to continue my search for Elizabeth. I then decided to set out for Hertfordshire, hoping that, perhaps, I could meet Elizabeth when she returned to her home.

I arrived the following day wet from the rain and tired from my night-long ride. Mrs. Bennet was kind enough to board me in a fine room and began describing carriages to me until Mr. Bennet shooed her away from me, insisting I rest and join them for dinner. I slept little, then remembered that I did not bring a valet with me; I had never known the difficulties of dressing myself. I dined with the Bennets, sitting between Mr. Bennet and the elder Miss Bennet, and after dinner, Mr. Bennet called me into his library to converse with me.

"Might I ask why you are here?" he asked me. "My wife is under the presumption that you are here to request my daughter's hand."

"Sir, I come bearing the most frightening of news: Miss Elizabeth has gone missing," I told him.

"Gone missing? Whatever do you mean?" asked Mr. Bennet, now alarmed.

"I arrived at the home of Mr. Collins in hopes of asking Miss Elizabeth for her hand in marriage, only to discover that I had instead distressed Mr. Collins and Miss Elizabeth had fled through the back door. I have not heard word of her return." He was silent for a moment and he let out a sigh. "I apologize deeply. Distressing your daughter was not my intention."

"I have not received a letter from Lizzy, nor have I heard word from Mary or Mr. Collins..."

"Sir, if there is anything I can do-"

"Papa! There is a carriage here that pulled up quickly!" called, I believe, Miss Kitty.

"Why, it's Mary! And... And a gentleman! He is dressed quite well, I must say!" said Mrs. Bennet, and I rushed out of Mr. Bennet's library to greet Miss Mary, who ran to me distressed.

"She has not returned! She did not even write!" she cried.

"Miss Mary, I must beg you to calm!" I told her, giving her my handkerchief. "Dry your eyes... I will find your sister."

"Lady Catherine is enraged! She believes you and my sister have run off to elope!"

"Did Mr. Collins start that flame?" She nodded.

"Oh, dear!" screeched Mrs. Bennet, falling into the arms of my cousin, the Colonel.

"Richard!" I exclaimed, rather shocked at his presence.

"We're ruined! We are ruined! Jane and Mary and Kitty and Lydia will never marry now! Oh, Mr. Bennet, what are we to do?" cried Mrs. Bennet as a servant aided her out of Richard's arms and up to her bedchamber, Miss Lydia trailing behind.

"Miss Mary said you might be here," Richard said to me once free of Mrs. Bennet. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"I do not know..." I replied.

"Where has Lizzy gone?" asked Miss Kitty.

"I do not know, Miss Kitty, but I intend to find her," I replied.

"Our aunt has spread word of this supposed elopement between yourself and Miss Bennet," said Richard. "Darcy, there is no way out of it now. If you are to ever find Miss Bennet, you will have to marry her to save her reputation."

"You speak of it as if it is a burden. To marry Miss Elizabeth would bring me great joy, though I do not know what to say as to her feelings on the matter," I replied.

"She will not know of it, will she?" asked the elder Miss Bennet.

"Where could she have gone?" asked Miss Mary, wrapped up in the arms of her elder sister.

"She cannot have gone far, if she were on foot!" cried Miss Kitty.

"Perhaps not. I must go out and look for her. Richard, you must stay here and alert me immediately if any news of Miss Elizabeth comes," I said to my cousin.

"Mr. Darcy, you only just arrived yourself!" said Miss Bennet. "You must rest!"

"I cannot rest until Miss Elizabeth is safe, but thank you," I said. "I must speak to Mr. Bennet in terms of marriage."

* * *

The thought of Lizzy in danger was frightening! Mr. Darcy, though, seemed so determined to find her, and I knew he would not give up until he had found her. I watched him from where I stood as he retreated into Papa's library and thought to myself how much I would love to have a man in love with me as Mr. Darcy loved Lizzy. Jane most certainly had Mr. Bingley, and we were expecting him to propose any day! Mary, even, looked as if she were to soon find herself engaged to Mr. Casey, as he was quite smitten on her! Even Lydia has found love with Mr. Wickham, though we did not know when he was to propose. I cast my eyes down in shame at my inability to find a man who loved me.

"Madam, are you well?" I brought my eyes up to the gentleman that had arrived with Mary and found myself sucking in a small gasp. I do no think I had ever seen a handsomer man of my acquaintance, though he looked older - older, even, than Mr. Darcy. What chances were a young girl of seventeen like myself to have with a man his age? "Madam?"

"Oh! Forgive me," I replied, blushing. I had forgotten that I owed him a reply. "Yes, I am well. How do you do, sir?" I looked at Jane, only to find her and Mary gone. Jane must have brought Mary upstairs to comfort her.

"I am well, as well, madam. Might I ask whom it is I may address? You are a Miss Bennet, yes?" he asked me.

"Yes, I am. My name is Kitty. Well, Catherine, really, but I have gone by 'Kitty' for quite a while now," I told him, blushing at my foolishness. "And might I ask whom it is that I might address?"

"Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam at your service, Miss Bennet," he said, taking my hand and leaning over it to bestow a chaste kiss on it.

"A colonel!" cried my younger sister, Lydia, from the staircase, and I blushed in embarrassment. "Are you with the regiment in Meryton?"

"No, madam, I am not..." said the Colonel, obviously nearly as embarrassed as I was. It made me smile; Lydia would have no effect on this man.

* * *

I stayed the night, as Miss Bennet insisted, and left early the following morning in pursuit of Elizabeth. I did not know where she could have possibly gone, but I decided to travel back to Kent and search for her there. My Elizabeth could perhaps be anywhere, and I could not leave one stone unturned; I would find her even if it were the last action I would ever perform.

* * *

Four days had passed since I had left Mr. Collins and Rosings and Lady Catherine and Mr. Darcy behind, and I was starving. I resorted to begging for food, as it was the last thing I could do. I would die if I did not eat, and I was thankful to find a child with a basket of bread. She spared me a roll and ran off quickly, and I hid in an alley to eat it. I had intended to savor it, but instead, I scarfed it down faster than I had hoped, and once I realized that I wanted it to last, it was gone.

I never thought I would know hunger pains. My stomach growled and growled in such an unladylike manner and it felt as if my stomach were eating away at me. No matter what I did to suppress it, it growled ferociously and I could not quiet it. I needed food, but I did not know how to get it with no money. I ought to have turned around and gone home, but I had no money for a carriage nor paper or pen to write a letter home. It would have taken ages to get home, and not only that, but I hadn't the slightest inclination of where I was. I stopped a man walking in the street.

"Sir, forgive me, but... where are we currently? What... country?" I asked him rather weakly. It was a wonder he understood me at all.

"Surrey, madam. Nearly in Berkshire," said the man. "Do you need a carriage somewhere? You look like a respectable young lady who is lost."

"Yes... Yes, please... To... To Hertfordshire," I replied.

"Right this way, madam," he said, leading me to his carriage. "Might I provide you with some bread and milk?" I nodded and he gave it to me as he aided other passengers into the carriage. It made me so happy to think that I were to finally head home. I cannot live as a beggar, and I never shall again.


	8. Chapter 8

The carriage ride was long and bumpy and we did not stop. I tried to sleep, but it was difficult with the other passengers in the carriage; it was quite a squeeze. I was lucky to be seated beside the window. We traveled three days and stopped only to eat and freshen up before we were traveling again. I did not have money for food, though I was grateful to a young lady who provided me with some more bread and milk. I has also begun to cough, so she provided me with her handkerchief. She had gotten on in London when we traveled through Middlesex county and had sat across from me in the carriage.

One the third day, the carriage came to a stop and the door had opened. "A young madam getting off in Warwickshire?" asked the footman. No one moved, so the driver - who was the man I had met in Surrey - came and looked at me.

"Madam, this is your stop," he said, holding a hand out to me. I did accept it and he handed me down. "You did say Warwickshire, correct? This is the stop in Warwickshire."

"No, sir, I said _Hertfordshire_," I responded.

"I apologize, but you ought to have said something when we traveled through Hertfordshire. We will not turn back. Perhaps you may catch a coach headed south. Do you have adequate payment for my services?" he asked me.

"Payment?" I asked. I hadn't considered payment and I was about to say that I would fetch some from my father, but I then remembered that we were not in Hertfordshire. "No, sir... I do not."

"Wait here," he said, and he stalked off. I had no doubt he was headed towards the authorities, and I fled quickly. I left the small town that I did not know and followed a path, in which direction I did not know. I wondered if that town had been Swindon, so I thought I could travel south to Hertfordshire. However, I ended up traveling north.

I traveled until nightfall and I fell asleep in a small ditch, waking up soaked due to a midnight rainfall. I traveled again until nightfall, and when I laid my head to rest that night, I did not think I would open my eyes the following morning. When I did, I trudged onward until night ended my third day of walking. I was hungry, tired and cold; I coughed into the cloth the young lady in the carriage had give me and found that I had begun coughing up blood. I feared that I would not live to return home. The fourth day dragged in and I entered a busy town, unsure of where I was exactly.

"Excuse me..." I said weakly to a woman.

"Away with you, beggar!" she shouted at me.

"Please, I only want to know where I am..." I begged of her.

"Lambton, now leave me be!" shouted the woman, and she stalked off. I thought to myself how cruel she was, and then I began to wonder what part of the country Lambton was in. I wandered through the streets, my head becoming fuzzy. I had nowhere to go and I was surely deathly ill. I was exhausted from eleven total days of my journey from Kent to wherever Lambton was, and I felt my knees going weak. I felt they would give any moment, and when they did, I did not hit the ground.

"Oh!" cried the voice of a young lady, her arms beneath mine. "You poor thing! You must allow me to take you back to my home!" I was too weak to protest, and I had fainted long before I felt myself being lifted into a carriage.

* * *

I was compelled to aid the sickly woman by a force I knew not, and I had my companion, Mrs. Annesley, have the carriage brought to myself and the woman, for she had fainted, and our footman carried her into it. The young lady looked very ill and pale; who knew how long she had been traveling! She most certainly was not from the country, for I had never seen her face before in my sixteen years of residing near Lambton in Derbyshire.

I had the young lady placed in one of the finer bedrooms reserved for residents of Pemberley and called for a doctor immediately, then sat beside her on the bed. She did not fit into my nightgown very well, for she was not nearly as tall as myself, but it suited her for the present. I could not allow her to wear that drenched dress she had been wearing when I found her and it was drying by the fire. She did not awaken in time for the doctor to arrive, and when he did, I paced outside of her door wondering if she were to survive or not. When the doctor emerged, I learned that the lady had pneumonia, and he did not expect her to live through the night. He agreed to stay in case some sort of emergency happened, and I went to sit beside the lady.

She still looked so dreadfully pale; her complexion nearly matched the white sheets she lay on. Her brown hair spread elegantly on the the pillow her head lay on and I contemplated it deeply, remembering how my brother had described the beautiful Miss Elizabeth's hair. It matched his description, though it was perhaps a bit more raggedy. I decided to brush it for her, and it looked far better than before. I did not know how this ill woman could be the strong and bold Miss Elizabeth, but somehow, I had a feeling that she was. She stirred slightly and her eyes opened, revealing two pretty and tired brown eyes.

"Hello, ma'am," I said to her gently, as my brother had spoken to me when I was ill. "Are you better?"

"Wh... Where am... I..." she asked weakly. "Who... Who are you?"

"My name is Georgiana," I said, deciding not to give her my name or the name of the estate until she had told me her name. My brother wrote to me stating Miss Elizabeth had fled after he had attempted to propose marriage to her, so I did not want her to give me a false name. "What is yours?"

"E... Elizabeth... B-Bennet..." she muttered, and she fell back asleep as I smiled to myself. I had rescued the lovely Miss Elizabeth Bennet while my brother searched earnestly for her wherever he was. With Miss Elizabeth asleep, I quietly left her to her peace and sought a writing desk to write to my brother.

* * *

_Will,_

_You may end your search for the lovely Miss Elizabeth, for she has been found. She had somehow found her way to Lambton, and I was fortunate to have been in town when I stumbled upon her. She is very ill, Will. The doctor says she has pneumonia and fears she will not survive the night, but now that I know she is Miss Elizabeth, I have no doubt that she will survive. _

_She does not know who I am, Will; she does not know where she is and she does not know you are my brother. I have yet to inform her, as it is only the first day, but I shall of course inform her in due time. If you wish to come to her, you may, but I fear you might worry her with your presence. If she fled because you had proposed, I do not want to risk her fleeing again while ill. I will write to you when she is well. Please go to her home or write to her family that she has been found, is ill and is being well taken care of._

_I do hope her illness does not extend too far, for your sake._

_Your loving sister,_

_Georgiana Darcy_

I felt so relieved when I opened and read Georgiana's letter. Elizabeth had been found! She is terribly ill, but she had been found! She was being taken care of by the hands of my dear sister and she would be well again! Every part of me wanted to head to Pemberley as fast as I could to embrace my dearest Elizabeth, but alas, Georgiana was right; Elizabeth might flee while still ill and I that I could not allow.

I rode on horseback from Surrey to Herfortshire as fast I could, bursting into the Bennet household shouting, "Miss Elizabeth has been found!" I did not see anyone upon my entrance, but Bennet's poured into the entrance hall demanding where on earth their Lizzy was. "My sister has found her! She is in Pemberley under the tender care of my dear sister and housekeeper, Mrs. Reynolds."

"Will you go to her?" asked the eldest Miss Bennet.

"I cannot. I will most certainly stress her with my presence. I shall wait until she is recovered at my London townhouse," I replied. "Richard, will you accompany me?"

"I believe I shall like to stay in Hertfordshire for a short while," said my cousin, his eyes falling on Miss Kitty. I saw Miss Kitty blush and smile, and I wondered at the possible courtship occurring between them.

"I believe it is best if Miss Elizabeth is left alone in Pemberley to recover. I can assure you that my sister can take care of her well," I said. "For now, I shall remove myself to my London townhouse."

"Thank you for the news, Mr. Darcy," said Mr. Bennet. "May you perhaps write to your sister to write to us when our Lizzy is able to correspond?"

"Most certainly, sir," I replied, and with a bow, I left.

* * *

I awoke very tired and sore, expecting to find myself lying dirty and cold in a ditch, but I was amazed by the sight that met my eyes, wherever it was that I had lain my head to rest the previous night was not where I had awoken. I awoke in a soft downy feather bed adorned with elegant curtains along the frame and soft sheets - the softest I had ever felt. Even the room I had awoken in was elegant; the walls were paneled with ornate intricate hand-carved material that was painted in such a classy, elegant style. The paintings on the walls, even, were beyond anything I had ever seen before, and the floors were a gorgeous cherry-stained hardwood. The rugs looked so fluffy, and as I swung my legs over the side of the bed to touch then, my feet sank in; I smiled at the softness of it.

I was startled by the opening of the very elegant and large door, and a stout woman entered with a washbasin. "Oh, good morning, Miss Bennet," she said. "Miss Georgiana and I did not expect you to be awake this soon. I shall call for her." She quit the room as I sat there admiring the fluffy rug and soon, another figure entered the room, and I raised my eyes to a tall, thin young girl of about sixteen.

She was most beautiful; her hair cascaded down her shoulders in gorgeous blonde curls her eyes were a smiling, happy shade of bright blue (where had I seen those eyes before?). She had a delicate face and figure; an upturned nose graced her face and she had a beautiful smile as well. Her hands were delicate and shaped for playing, and I wondered if she were a musician. Her style of dress, as well as the room I was in, suggested she were from the higher society. It was a gorgeous pale rose-colored gown with lace and a pink ribbon, and it was most becoming on her. "Good morning, Miss Elizabeth," she said.

"Good morning... You... You are Miss Georgiana?" I asked, and she smiled.

"I am," she said, and she approached me. "It would be best if you were to rest, Miss Elizabeth. This is the longest you have been conscious since you first arrived here eight days ago."

"I've been here eight days?" I asked, quite surprised as she aided me in lying down.

"Yes, eight days," she replied. "We were afraid you would not survive, but you have, and you are making a good recovery. I am most glad that you are much better. The doctor will arrive shortly to check on you, and he will probably suggest another few days' rest for you before you are allowed to walk about the estate."

"It is most grand," I replied.

"Yes, it is. I love it here; it is most beautiful, especially during the summer," said Miss Georgiana. "Would you like some tea or a meal, perhaps? You have eaten only broth and have become far too thin for your health."

"Yes, that would be quite lovely, thank you," I replied, wondering what on earth would have compelled her to accept me into her home to treat me. I watched her get up and walk elegantly from the room, and I wondered if my family knew where I was and that I was still alive. I also wondered if they were angry at my running off; truly, how _could_ I have done such a stupid thing? I wondered how Mr. Darcy was feeling about my disappearance...

Mr. Darcy was sure to be distraught and out looking for me, and it worried me to think him perhaps in the same state I was. Perhaps, when Miss Georgiana returned, I would ask her if she knew of a Mr. Darcy, but it would have to wait.


	9. Chapter 9

_Tuesday the 27th day of April, 1813_

_Georgiana,_

_You must write to me often telling me how Elizabeth is. I would like you to write me every day with her current condition of the day and any news the doctor has._

_You were right in your decision to not give her your name or place of residence, for it fear she would have made an attempt to leave if you had spared her that information. Perhaps when she is better, you may tell her, but you must accompany it with the news that Mr. Collins has spread word that we had eloped. She has sense enough to know what it is that must be done._

_I will, of course, come when you call me. I will be in London until I am called. Please encourage Elizabeth, when she is better, to write to her family._

_Your loving brother,_

_Fitzwilliam Darcy_

* * *

_Thursday, the 29th day of April, 1813  
_

_Will,_

_I have received your letter, and it will of course keep you informed of Miss Elizabeth's condition._

_When she arrived on Saturday, she was near death. It was feared, as you have been made aware of, that she would not survive the night. The following day, Sunday, she remained alive, though still ill, and a pastor came to read her sermons and lift any sins she might have possessed. On Monday, she awoke for five minutes (the doctor timed her length of consciousness) and was offered broth, but she did not take it. On Tuesday, the date of your letter, she gained consciousness again for a short amount of time twice and took some broth, though not much. On Wednesday, she regained consciousness several times and took more broth, though she was still ill and her fever had not broken. On this day, she has yet to gain consciousness again and her fever has worsened._

_Would you like me to write to Miss Elizabeth's family, or shall you do it on my behalf until she is well enough to write to them? I hope to receive a letter soon._

_Your loving sister,_

_Georgiana Darcy_

* * *

_Friday, the 30th day of April, 1813_

_Will,_

_Miss Elizabeth did not awaken for all of yesterday and the doctor feared she would not survive, and this very morning, after a brief bloodletting, she regained consciousness. I am happy to inform you that she remained conscious for near a quarter of an hour before losing it again. Her fever still persists. I shall write to you tomorrow._

_Your loving sister,_

_Georgiana Darcy_

* * *

_Saturday, the 1st day of May, 1813_

_Georgiana,_

_I am grateful for your information regarding Elizabeth's health. I trust _**(scratched)**_ know that she is in good hands. I have written to Mr. Bennet regarding your information and sent an express; it shall reach Longbourn, the home of Elizabeth, in a day, I hope._

_I send you and Elizabeth my eternal love and wishes of good fortune regarding her recovery and reception of yourself as her guardian._

_Your loving brother,_

_Fitzwilliam Darcy_

* * *

_Saturday, the 1st day of May, 1813_

_Will,_

_Seven days, Miss Elizabeth has been here, and she has faded in and out of consciousness while her fever has not broken. The doctor, Mr. Harper, has expressed his surprise at her surviving for so long, and I smiled and declared that I harbored no such surprise. Your Elizabeth, I knew from the very beginning, has a will to survive, and she will do it. She is too strong to allow a simple fever to destroy her, and our Lord hath declared she is not frail enough to cross the threshold of heaven's golden entrance._

_I will write to you soon, brother, regarding Miss Elizabeth's health._

_Your loving sister,_

_Georgiana Darcy_

* * *

_Sunday, the 2nd day of May, 1813_

_Will,_

_Oh, it is a miracle, Will! Her fever has broken and she had gained consciousness! Upon my entrance into her bedchamber this morning, I was surprised to find her awake and sitting up in bed, and I smiled at her strength and admired her for it. I could never possess her strength to survive such a horrid illness! Eight days, and she has broken her fever!_

_She is still ill and possesses a nasty cough, and Mr. Harper says she still has fluids in her lungs. He feared she had developed the consumption, but I am thrilled to announce that that is not the case. I will inform her that she may write to her family, now that she is more recovered._

_Your loving sister,_

_Georgiana_

_P.S. - When might I inform her of your engagement? Or will you wish to write to her and tell her yourself?_

* * *

_Sunday, the 2nd day of May, 1813_

_Georgiana,_

_I am terrified for the life of my dearest Elizabeth. How is it that her fever cannot have yet broken? I do hope that when your next letter arrives in two days' time, the news will have changed, but until then, I cannot rest easy. The thought of losing her, despite her strength, haunts me whenever I close my eyes._

_I believe I am to receive a letter from you tomorrow dated with yesterday's date. I hope it comes bearing good news._

_Your loving brother,_

_Fitzwilliam Darcy_

* * *

_Monday, the 3rd day of May, 1813_

_To my family,_

_I know you are most worried for my health and where I am situated, but I can assure you that I am most well. I am somewhere near Lambton in Derbyshire, though the mistress of this fine house that has taken me in, Miss Georgiana, has not yet informed me of the estate's name nor her own surname. She is perhaps the kindest gentlewoman I have yet to meet and while she has many servants to do so, insists on bringing my meals and tea to me herself. Papa, you would be most fond of her._

_I have been informed that I have been in the hands of Miss Georgiana for nine days, seven of which I spent hovering between consciousness and unconsciousness with a stubborn fever that would not break, and the eighth returning to consciousness. I am still ill and very tired, though I feel much better than I had before Miss Georgiana accepted me into her home._

_I do wish to hear from each and every one of you! I despise that I have been kept from knowing the affairs of Longbourn and now that I am able to correspond, I wish to know what has been happening in my absence._

_Miss Georgiana has entered my bedchamber declaring that I have had my daily dose of excitement and must return to bed. I have asked that she deliver this on express._

_Yours,_

_Elizabeth Bennet_

* * *

_Tuesday, the 4th day of May, 1813_

_Georgiana,_

_Most excellent news indeed! I am beyond happy to hear that Elizabeth has recovered, though saddened by the news of her persistent illness. You no longer have to send me a letter daily, though I do wish to hear from you as often as possible._

_No, I do not wish for you to inform Elizabeth of our engagement as of yet. Write to me when she has left her room to walk about Pemberley and I shall write to her with the news. I have sent an express to Mr. Bennet to leave out our impending marriage in letters._

_Your loving brother,_

_Fitzwilliam Darcy_

* * *

_Wednesday, the 5th day of May, 1813_

_My daughter,_

_How could you do such a thing to myself and your mother and sisters, Lizzy? We were so frightened when Mr. Darcy came so suddenly and unannounced shouting that you were missing and when Mary and another young gentleman, the Colonel Fitzwilliam, came bearing the same news. How could you run off like that? I must ask what it was that went through your head when you took your unannounced leave from the home of Mr. Collins._

_Your sisters wish to correspond as well, so I shall keep my letter short to spare you too much thought. You must be tired from your illness, and I do not wish to strengthen it any further._

_Your father,_

_T. Bennet_

* * *

_Wednesday, the 5th day of May, 1813_

_Lizzy,_

_What on earth compelled you to run off like that? Are you aware that Mr. Collins spread a rumor that _**(scratched)**_ Forgive me and please, forget the previous sentence. Do not question me on it either, for I shall not answer._

_In regards to your desire to know what has been happening here at Longbourn since your absence, I must inform you that Mr. Bingley and I are engaged to be married! He proposed at the very end of April and I must declare that I am the happiest woman in the world! I do hope that you can be happy in your future. I shall not be entirely happy if you are not, though I believe you will, and due to that belief, I shall send you one of Mama's bonnets to chew on while your recover._

_I have other news I wish to share, but it is news of our sisters and they are writing their own letters. Do keep up with your writing, Lizzy, and thank Miss Georgiana for me personally. Give her a hug on my behalf._

_Your sister,_

_Jane Bennet, soon to be Bingley_

* * *

_Wednesday, the 5th day of May, 1813_

_Lizzy,_

_You cannot even begin to imagine how worried I was when you had not returned! I tried to stop Mr. Collins from going to Lady Catherine's and starting that horrid rumor that you and M _**(scratched)**_ I had left immediately after you did not return for Longbourn and Mr. Darcy's cousin, the Colonel, refuses to allow to me to leave unaccompanied and traveled with me to Hertfordshire. When we had arrived, Mr. Darcy was already here sharing the news with Papa and had taken him into his private library to discuss arrangements for _**(scratched)**

_My skills on the pianoforte have most improved. Mr. Casey is an excellent teacher and I was so surprised when he informed me that Mr. Darcy had mentioned my love of the pianoforte to him and suggested Mr. Casey give me lessons after I had inquired of his interest in my skill. Oh, Lizzy, I have no doubt that I love Mr. Casey, and he has been looking at me the way Mr. Darcy looks at you! My happiness can be attributed to Mr. Darcy and he will always have my gratitude._

_I have been informed to keep this letter short for the sake of your head, so I shall. Do write soon, sister!_

_Your sister,_

_Mary Bennet_

* * *

_Wednesday, the 5th day of May, 1813_

_Lizzy,_

_Oh, Lizzy, we were so worried, but it shall not bore you with something you have probably heard from each of our sisters and Papa already. I do hope you are well and I hope you will not fall any more ill!_

_You will be proud of me, I believe. I overheard you once say to Charlotte how silly Lydia and I were and that I always followed her example instead of setting my own, and as of late, I have found myself repulsed by Lydia's silly behavior. I have taken up drawing, and I have become quite skilled! I have enclosed some of my drawings with my letter._

_When Mary arrived, she brought with her a gentleman by the name of Colonel Fitzwilliam, and I have found myself most entranced by his character. He is quite amiable and has been residing here at Longbourn since, and I most certainly am not looking forward to his departure. He has not mentioned it, but it is imminent._

_I have been informed that I ought to keep my letter short, and thus I will end this letter here. Do promise me you will write and please critique my drawings to the best of your ability!_

_Your sister,_

_Kitty Bennet_

* * *

_Wednesday, the 5th day of May, 1813_

_Lizzy,_

_Oh, you are so horrid and cruel to me? How could you do such a thing? The whole of Hertfordshire thinks you have eloped and now my reputation is suffering from it! Oh, Lizzy, you are so cruel to me! Could you not have waited? Writing to you now makes me sick, and I do not know if I can call you my sister._

_Yours,_

_Lydia Bennet_

* * *

I received the letters from my family on Friday, the seventh day of May, and I was most confused by what they held. Many letters had fragments of sentences scratched out almost telling me something they were obviously hiding, but Lydia's letter concealed nothing. All of Hertfordshire thought I had eloped? With who? Oh, how it hurt to think... When Miss Georgiana saw me, she rushed to my aid and assisted me to my bed, telling me that I may write to my family the following day and insisting I get some rest. She removed the cause of my distress from my room and left me to my peace, but inside my head, I could find no peace. What on earth had I done?


	10. Chapter 10

I could not allow something to distress Miss Elizabeth, so once I had removed the letters from her room and put her to rest, I brought them to my own bedchamber and scanned through them wondering who it was that had distressed her. I knew I was wrong in doing so, but it frightened me to see her so distressed and troubled. She would some day be my sister, though I did not know how soon she would be. My brother had not related to me the details of his engagement to Miss Elizabeth entirely.

I found that Miss Jane and Miss Mary had both scratched out phrases that nearly told Miss Elizabeth of her elopement and engagement. I had also seen that Miss Jane also announced an engagement to Mr. Bingley, and I wanted so terribly to write to Mr. Bingley giving him my congratulations. Perhaps I would once I discovered the source of Miss Elizabeth's distress, as the crossed out sections seemed minor. I had also read that Miss Mary owed her happiness to my brother, and I made a mental note to write to him asking what he had done to make Miss Mary so happy.

I came across Miss Kitty's letter and drawings and found myself amazed by her letter and her drawings. She had mentioned meeting my cousin, Richard Fitzwilliam, and spoke highly of him, and among her drawings (a drawing of five girls, one of which resembled Miss Elizabeth, one of a very pretty lake and another of a house were the others) was one of my cousin, and it was very much his likeness. Miss Kitty had truly captured my cousin almost exact and I wondered if, perhaps, she held sentiments for him and accidentally included this drawing. The following day confirmed that when a letter came from Miss Kitty announcing her shame in accidentally sending it and requesting it be sent back.

A letter from Miss Lydia, however, had clearly been the source of Miss Elizabeth's distress. Miss Lydia had basically told her everything and it must have confused her! I could not allow this to distress Miss Elizabeth so, for I already loved her as a sister and it pained me to see her distressed. I took the letter from the parcel and disposed of it, not wanting Miss Elizabeth to be distressed further.

I entered Miss Elizabeth's bedchamber the day after she had received her letters wishing to check up on her, and I found her at her desk writing a response to her family. Upon my entrance, she turned to me and smiled, and I gave her a curtsy. "How are you feeling, Miss Elizabeth?" I asked her.

"Oh, much better, thanks to your kindness," she told me with a smile.

"I am most glad to be of assistance," I replied.

"Miss Georgiana, do you think me well enough to perhaps leave my bedchamber? I have been here nearly a fortnight and I cannot stand it any longer. I must have a change of scenery," she told me.

"Ah, yes, I ought to have expected you would desire a change of scenery... Perhaps you may join me in the music room after supper?"

"I would be most delighted." After supper, Miss Elizabeth met me in the music room and was most entranced by the elegant pianoforte that took up residence in the room. "It is most beautiful!"

"My brother bought it for me," I replied. "I honestly do not think he should have, but he did not allow me to protest."

"Then your brother is the master of this grand estate?"

"Oh, yes. He is away in London, as of now."

"Do you know when he is to return? I do not wish to impose when he has come."

"Perhaps soon, and Miss Elizabeth, please do not feel a burden in our home, or beneath us. My brother is a gentleman, I a gentlewoman and you a gentleman's daughter. In my eyes, you are most equal to us." The smile she displayed after my words was enough to brighten the room and make me smile.

"Miss Georgiana, you have yet to name the location of which I have resided this last fortnight and you have yet to name the family I must thank for caring for me so." I thought back to one of my brother's previous letters and then decided that keeping Elizabeth in the dark would be worse than telling her the truth.

"I received a letter from your sister personally asking for the portrait of Colonel Fitzwilliam back," I told her.

"She wrote to you?" I nodded. "Do you know the Colonel?" She looked suspicious, as if trying to ask me questions to get the truth from me, even though I had decided to give it to her.

"Yes, he is my cousin," I replied, and her eyes widened. I aided her onto the settee, as her legs seemed to weaken.

"Your... Your cousin?" I nodded again. "Then you're..."

"Mr. Darcy is my brother." She was silent for a moment. "Miss Elizabeth, I beg you not to consider running-"

"Is this... Pemberley?" I nodded again, though her eyes were staring at the elegant art on the ceiling. Her voice reduced to a whisper. "It is most beautiful..."

"I've always loved it here." My voice, too, was in a whisper as my eyes followed hers on the ceiling art. "The rest of the estate is most grand. The grounds are among my favorite places... The music room, however, is my most preferable location. If I am lost to you, you shall easily find me in the music room."

"It looks as if it were built for music..."

"Yes, it was designed to accommodate music. We have another pianoforte elsewhere, but the sound is not as grand and true as it would be in here." She turned her head and looked at me, her eyes boring into mine.

"You have your brother's eyes."

"One day, you must allow me to show you the gallery. My brother and I, I believe both look like our mother, though he has our father's dark hair."

"Your mother must have been most beautiful."

"I never knew her. She died in childbirth, but Will remembers her."

"Will?"

"My brother. His Christian name is Fitzwilliam, though I call him Will." She nodded, casting her eyes to the floor.

"What do you know of this elopement? It is believed to have been with Mr. Darcy, isn't it?"

"Yes... He followed you immediately after."

"Yes, I recall... My sisters crossed out sentences that spoke of Mr. Collins, so I guess he is the almighty destroyer of mine and my sister's reputations."

"My brother has quieted a great deal of the talk, commenting on how you did not run off to elope and have taken very ill. He does not think anyone trusts the verity of his words, so he wishes to... Miss Elizabeth, forgive me... He wishes to marry you as soon as he arrives at Pemberley." Those last words tumbled out quickly and Miss Elizabeth picked up her head and gasped.

"Marry me?"

"Yes, but you must know that my brother has spoken of you numerous times and he truly, truly loves you! He will stop at nothing to bring you joy and happiness and I beg of you to remain! I have never seen my brother so happy and I promise you that he will bring you happiness!"

"But-"

"Do not think that I did not hear the words you mumbled during your illness! You called for my brother! Numerous times! You called for him and begged him to come to your side and I have kept that information to myself. I will not allow you to leave!"

"I have recognized that I do indeed hold sentiments for him, though I do not yet know what they are."

"Miss Elizabeth... Do you not see? If it hurts your heart until you can no longer take it... If you recall his eyes through mine... If you subconsciously want him when you do not realize it consciously... Miss Elizabeth, I would have no doubt that you love my brother."

"This has become too much for me... I must rest. I cannot... I cannot..."

"Mrs. Reynolds!" Mrs. Reynolds burst in moments later to aid Miss Elizabeth, and about halfway to her bedchamber, she had fainted. It pained me to think that I had been the cause of her distress, but what I had said were words she needed to hear. I hoped my brother would not be angry with me...

* * *

Longbourn was different with Jane always visiting Netherfield for Mr. Bingley and Lizzy all the way up in Derbyshire ill and sick... She had yet to write us back, but our letters probably had taken a few days to travel to Lizzy and her letters would most likely take a few days to travel to us. Lydia constantly complained of her 'elopement', which we all knew did not truly happen, and Mary was always busy with Mr. Casey at the pianoforte. Without the Colonel there, I would perhaps have gone mad.

The Colonel was a most pleasing company and he adored going for walks with me and posing in random places for me to sketch him and the scenery. He was my favorite subject, and I believed that he enjoyed being my favorite subject. He always made me laugh while I was sketching him, and it would usually shout at him, "Stop moving, sir, or I shall ruin it!"

"Miss Kitty, you could never ruin a drawings you have such a fine hand," he said, and I had blushed and hidden behind my drawing pad.

"I have only been drawing for a short period..." I replied.

"And you have gained so much skill in such little time. You are truly a gifted artist, Miss Kitty, and that is coming from your subject." I had smiled at him and said nothing, then continued sketching his elegant form. He was a bit stout, but I did not mind; stoutness was not a characteristic I had considered when it came to judging him. He was not the most handsome of men (we all had agreed that his cousin was much handsomer than he), but again, I did not consider his appearance when I judged his character. His personality, however, was what I had based my opinions on. He was most cheerful, optimistic and friendly; he always made me smile, even when Mama had insulted me in her own ways. "A mother' swords are always harsh, but you ought not to base your own opinion of yourself on her words. I think you to be the most beautiful of the Bennet sisters," the Colonel had said.

The Colonel was so unlike other men. I had been charmed numerous times before by others many times handsomer than he, but I had never given them a second thought. The Colonel was on my mind nearly every waking moment of the day, if not every. He had ignited feelings in me that I never knew had existed, and I had realized shortly after the day he had been posing by the lake for me and had nearly fallen in (he would have, had I not leapt from my place to catch him) that I loved him. I truly loved him, and the look in his eyes when I had pulled him to safety suggested that, perhaps, he held affections for me as well. He barely paid my other sisters any attention at all...

Mama had come down from her bedchamber and was trying to get him interested in her favorite daughter, Lydia, but the Colonel would not have it. He was not interested in Lydia or Mary or Jane, and for once, I felt like I mattered. I never before felt important to anyone; not Papa nor Mama nor Jane nor Lizzy nor Mary and especially not Lydia. The Colonel only sought my attention, and I knew he was the one for me.

I was amazed when, with my drawing of the Colonel that had been sent back to me, a letter came from Miss Georgiana Darcy in Pemberley; she encouraged me to show him my true affections. I decided to show him the drawing that I had made when I had one day observed him sitting in the parlor. Needless to say, it made him smile.


	11. Chapter 11

It was late at night on Tuesday, and I very carefully crept down the stairs, hoping not to make a sound. Behind me in my hands was one end of my trunk, while at the other hand, my darling Mr. Wickham was aiding me with it down the stairs. We carried it slowly and silently out the front door and he had it put into the carriage that he had stolen from Meryton. It was not a fancy carriage, by I did not care. Any carriage that would take me and my Mr. Wickham away to marry was enough. I waited for him to open the door and hand me into he carriage, and he bestowed on me a handsome smile.

"My dear Mr. Wickham," I whispered lovingly, "I do hope it will not be long before we are married."

"Only a few days, my beloved. We shall stop for nothing," he said with a smile, and he handed me into the carriage and closed the door behind me. He had told me to do my best and try to sleep in the carriage, but I was far too excited.

* * *

It was on a Wednesday that I felt well enough to climb the stairs to the top floor, where the portrait gallery and statue room were located. Miss Darcy held my arm in hers to steady me, and I was shaking slightly. It had to have been from the fact that she was Mr. Darcy's sister and, though I had lived with her for nearly three weeks, she was to be my sister. I has spent a fortnight not knowing who she was most of that time unconscious, and a nearly a third week knowing she was to be my sister within a matter of days. I knew that, now that I had recovered, she would surely write to her brother, if she had not already, and call him to Pemberley for himself and I to be wed.

Pemberley was, for certain, the grandest, most beauteous estate my eyes had ever beheld, and the idea that I would soon be its mistress frightened me. I knew there would be much at hand for the mistress of Pemberley, and how could I do it? I spent much of my life watching my mother run Longbourn, and to compare Longbourn to Pemberley was like comparing a pebble to a mountain. The pebble was not nearly as grand nor tall as the boulder, though the pebble was much easier to maintain. One could easily hold a pebble in their hand, but a boulder? Only giants held boulders, and to go from holding a pebble to a boulder was overwhelming to me. I felt sick for a moment and asked Miss Darcy to allow me to take a seat on the grand marble staircase, but my new view of the grand hall the staircase was in overwhelmed me even more. I asked to trudge onward.

When we arrived in the gallery, I found myself fascinated by what hung on the walls. A painting first caught my eye that looked as if it were pre-Renaissance, beneath it was a name, Sir William Herold, and the painting was dating 1489. "He was the man who owned the land and built Pemberley," said Miss Darcy. "He had named this glorious land 'Pembroke Land', and his son, Sir William Herold II, renamed it 'Pemberley' when he took it over in 1513."

"Three-hundred years ago exactly," I mumbled as I looked at the man in the painting beside the first. The painting was dated 1515. I turned to the next one and saw a different name.

"Sir Archibald Granger," said Miss Darcy. "The second Sir William Herold died childless and it was passed onto his nephew, who was the son of his only sister. Sir Archibald Granger took over in 1548, and his painting was done the same year." We moved onto the next painting, which was of a man with the same face as the previous. "Sir James Granger was the previous master's up second son, as his first had died in a revival of the Plague."

"He took over in 1569?" I asked as I looked at the date of Sir James Granger's portrait, and Miss Darcy nodded. "Sir Garfield Tudor?" Miss Darcy nodded again.

"The cousin of Sir Granger. He had only six daughters, most of which perished in a revival of the Plague as well," said Miss Darcy.

"Tudor... Was he related to the current queen of the time?" I had asked, and Miss Darcy laughed.

"He was the illegitimate brother of Queen Elizabeth. When Sir Granger died, Sir Tudor was uprooted from his poverty-stricken life as a farmer in 1607."

"Was that not the same year a group of English Protestants landed in America and started the first settlement?"

"I believe you are confusing the Puritans in New England with the Jamestown settlers that settled the colony for England." I blushed and she smiled at me. "I know you are much wiser than that. It is your weakened mind speaking." She turned to the next portrait. "Sir Andrew Tudor was Sir Garfield Tudor's eldest son. They say Sir Garfield Tudor was a fool and something was wrong with his head. His son was fourteen when his father fell from the roof of Pemberley and died. This was in 1631."

"How terrible for Sir Tudor. And the second?"

"He drowned in the lake a number of years later. His brothers had perished from a revival of the Plague and it was given to his sister's only son, Mr. Edward Darcy, in 1640."

"And the Darcy's have maintained it ever since?"

"They have. Mr. Edward Darcy was my great-great-great-grandfather. His son, Sir Edmund Darcy, took over in 1679. That is him, there. After him was his eldest son, Mr. Ebenezer Darcy, in 1701. Then was my grandfather, Mr. Theodore Darcy, in 1748. My father, Lord Andrew Darcy, took possession in 1785, about a year before Will was born, and Will took over Pemberley only five years ago, in 1808."

My eyes stopped at the painting of Mr. Darcy. He was so dreadfully handsome in his painting, and perhaps a bit younger than he was now. Oh, many years running such a grand estate had added to his features. If Mr. Darcy was born in 1786, as Miss Darcy had said, then that made him seven and twenty years; I thought him to be nearly forty. It amazed me when, after I had discovered that Miss Georgiana was Miss Darcy, I realized that Mr. Darcy could not have been too old if his sister looked to be about Kitty's age. Goodness, how the past five years had been unkind to Mr. Darcy... To my Mr. Darcy. He looked so young in the painting... I did not even realize I had been fingering the brush strokes on his face in the painting until Miss Darcy giggled, and I recoiled my hand and blushed.

"Across the hall here are the previous mistresses of Pemberley, dating all the way back to Sir William Herold I. Across from my father is my mother, Lady Anne Darcy." I stepped in front of the portrait of Lady Anne Darcy and found myself amazed at her youth and beauty. She had gorgeous blonde curls like Miss Darcy and both her and her brother's beautiful bright blue eyes. She had a face much like Mr. Darcy's and it amazed me to see how much Miss Darcy and my betrothed looked like their mother. "Beside her is the empty space where the portrait of you will hang, after you have married my brother."

"I do not know what to say..." I was truly breath-taken.

"It takes a strong woman to run Pemberley, Miss Elizabeth, but it has been done for over three-hundred years. If every woman before you, including my mother, whom had died delivering me, then surely you may assume their previous positions." She had clearly sensed my apprehensions at assuming the role of Mrs. Darcy, mistress of Pemberley.

"And what if I do not bear a son for Mr. Darcy?"

"Then my son will take over upon the death of my brother, God forbid it. If I have no sons, our cousin, Richard, otherwise known as Colonel Fitzwilliam, will take it over, and by the sound of it, your sister would be its mistress."

"You really think the Colonel will propose to my sister?"

"He's is very fond of her. He's been writing me as well." She smiled at me.

"When will you write to your brother regarding me?" Her smile fell and she turned from me.

"You'll know soon enough. Come, I wish to show you the hall of statues."

* * *

How could Lydia have done something so foolish? I awoke early in the morning to prepare to ride over to Netherfield to visit my betrothed when Kitty screamed and ran out into he hall crying, begging me to tell her it was all a jest. "What is it? What is wrong?" I had asked my younger sister.

"Read it! Read it!" she cried, thrusting a note into my hands. The note read:

_Kitty,_

_I am pleased to announce that Mr. Wickham and I are going to be married! I must keep this short, for Mr. Wickham and I wish to marry as soon as possible. I shall write to you again when we are wed!_

_Your sister,_

_Lydia_

Oh, goodness! Lydia had run off with Mr. Wickham in the middle of the night! Oh, how dreadful and hypocritical of Lydia! I did recall her saying to Kitty one night about how she was upset that Lizzy could elope and she could not, and I had heard Kitty say that Lizzy had not eloped, but Lydia continued to complain. Oh, Lydia shall find herself cloaked in violet at the golden gates of Heaven for her jealousy... I had sat myself down at the writing desk in the drawing room while Kitty broke the news to Mary, Papa and Mama and wrote to Lizzy. I hoped the letter would reach her at least by Friday...


	12. Chapter 12

Early on Friday, I had awoken to find a beautiful pure white dress of the highest fashion I had ever seen lying across my bed. It was so gorgeous! It was made of thin silk underneath and transparent muslin layered on top of it that gave it a white gold appearance. The intricate designs traveling from the waist of the dress down the center to the hem was a most beautiful ivory color and appeared rather nature-like. The rope-like addition that went around the waist, the neckline and the sleeves, too, was an ivory color, and I could not help but to hold it up to a mirror against myself.

When I had lifted it, a note fluttered out of it with Miss Darcy's handwriting scrawled across it, and when I read it, I discovered that in my hands was my a wedding gown. Miss Darcy said her brother had picked out the designs and colors for it himself and only required my measurements, which Miss Darcy was able to supply with the dress I had arrived in. She had said the dress had finally arrived and she wanted me to see it. When I met her for breakfast that morning in one of her dresses, she did not mention it. I had been wearing some of her dresses since I had none of my own, and as she was taller than myself, it was rather uncomfortable.

After breakfast, she had shown me the library and quit to the music room, and I found a rather tall World Atlas book and sat down in an armchair with it. It amazed me, the picture I saw in it! Sketches of the beautiful green lands of Ireland and the gorgeous frontier of America and the wintry landscapes of Russia... I wanted to see it all. I saw beaches of France and the rivers of Prussia and the canals of Venis and even the Parthenon in Greece! I wanted so terribly to see it all in person, but I doubted such a dream could be achieved by a woman like myself.

"Georgiana, I am surprised in you! I never would have imagined you sitting in the library with an Atlas in your hands!" My eyes widened, and I nearly dropped that book; that voice belonged to Mr. Darcy. Oh, God, it was Mr. Darcy! Miss Darcy must have written him a couple of days before! Oh dear, how long before he realized...

"Are you well, Georgiana? You are never this quiet when I have arrived after a long absence." I did not reply, yet. I was waiting to find my tongue, and perhaps I could find it in teasing him. But when? "If you are here, then that must be the lovely Elizabeth's playing above in the music room. I did not know her to be quite so accomplished."

"If your ears can mistake my terrible playing for your sister's, then I dare say you ought to see a doctor," I had said, lowering the Atlas to see him standing there before me. He seemed confused for a moment before a smile crossed his face.

"Good morning, Elizabeth," he said to me.

"Good morning, sir," I told him. "Forgive me for confusing you. My dress must have been so torn and tattered that Miss Darcy has supplied me a wardrobe of clothing of her own. I do say, they are quite uncomfortable on me." He approached me slowly.

"They do look most becoming, but forgive me when I say they do not suit you," he replied. "You are much more suited for natural colors and earthly tones, do you not agree?"

"I would agree most definitely, sir," I replied, unable to look him in the eye.

"Elizabeth." He was standing right over me, and he knelt beside me and tilted my chin to face him. Goodness, were his eyes the handsomest set of eyes I had ever seen... "Are you well?"

"M-much better now... Your sister has taken very good care of me."

"I am glad. Georgiana sounded most pleased in her letters to know that you were in her company. She expressed her desire to me how much she wished to be your sister."

"She will be soon, will she not?"

"Today, she shall be. I have arranged for us to be married at the earliest opportunity."

"If you'll forgive me, sir, I would like some air."

"Most certainly, madam." He stood and, my hands in his, aided me to stand. I once against felt that shock when his bare hands touched mine, but I hid it by casting my eyes down; for certain, he caught it. He offered me his arm and I accepted it, then he led me through a set of large glass doors out onto a balcony, where I stood with my arms resting on the banister. He stood beside me and together, we looked out at a large lake across from the library. Upstairs, we could hear Miss Darcy's fine playing drifting from the open windows. "Elizabeth, I would like to ask you something important, before we are wed..."

"What is it, sir?" I asked, my eyes still watching a rather large fountain in the lake.

"Would you accept my hand?"

"Mr. Darcy, are we not already engaged to be married?"

"Yes, but please forget about that for now... Elizabeth, please look at me." I turned to him and he knelt down on one knee, his hands holding mine. "Elizabeth, I must know if the given circumstances were nonexistent, would you do me the honor of accepting my hand? I have waited so long to know your answer... A month, it has been, and inside, I have been slowly dying with worry at what your answer would have been."

"Oh, Mr. Darcy... So much has happened since then. I was so unsure of my feelings a month ago... You had done so much, especially for Mary and now, unconsciously, for Kitty as well... You have given Mary a life we never thought she would have, and with the Colonel having gone with Mary because you had unknowingly driven me off, she has deviated from Lydia and has become her own woman and an accomplished artist, who has also appeared to capture the heart of the Colonel as well. And when I fell ill, your sister took me in and you stayed away despite your desperation in knowing how I was..."

"Georgiana told you?"

"Of course. You said she wished to be a sister to me, and thus she has told me everything that a sister would not withhold from her sister. Returning to my answer, you have also given up your freedom to marry a woman who can bring so much wealth and joy to Pemberley-"

"I do not need any more wealth and you shall bring plenty of joy to Pemberley. Do not declare that I cannot marry for love, either, because-"

"Forgive me, sir, but you have interrupted me. You have given up your freedom to marry a woman with so much more potential than I just to marry a country chit you happened to fall in love with." He opened his mouth to comment, probably to say that I wasn't a country chit, and I pressed a finger to his lips. "You have done so much to ensure the happiness of my sisters and thus, you have captured my own heart. Yes, Mr. Darcy, I will accept your hand." He smiled at me from behind my finger and I returned it, and he took my hand in his to bestow several kisses on it.

"Thank you..." He spoke in a whisper. "My beloved Lizzy, thank you!" He stood and pulled me into a tight embrace, which I gladly returned. He pulled back to look at me, his face glowing, and he graced my cheek with his gentle palm. I leaned into it, closed my eyes, and placed my hand on his. When I opened them, I found him nearing me slowly, and together, we closed our eyes...

"Miss Bennet, a letter for you has arrived." We opened our eyes and turned our attention to the servant who held a silver tray with a single letter sitting upon it.

"Yes, thank you," I said, breaking mine and Mr. Darcy's embrace to take the letter that had disturbed us. I looked at the front and recognized Jane's handwriting. "It's from Jane... Why, she's never sent me a letter with such urgent handwriting. Excuse me, Mr. Darcy." He nodded to me as I left the balcony and the library to seek a quiet place to read my sister's letter.

* * *

After Elizabeth quit the room, I did something I never thought I would do: I leapt up and shouted with joy. The music above stopped, and I remembered that I had yet to greet my sister. I raced up the steps two at a time to the music room, finding Georgiana leaning out the window in search of the sound that had interrupted her playing, not realizing that the source of that sound stood behind her. "Georgiana," I said, startling her. She lightly hit the back of her head on the top of the window and turned to me, her eyes widening.

"Will!" she cried, running to me. I picked her up and spun around with her in my arms before setting her on the ground and pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Oh, Will, you are glowing! Have you come across Miss Elizabeth yet?"

"Indeed I have, and she is most happy with our marriage arrangement now," I replied with a smile, and she hugged me again.

"Oh, Will, I am most relieved! I feared she would not be happy and become one of those runaway brides!" Georgiana exclaimed over my shoulder.

"She would never do that, as it would perhaps ruin the reputations and thus, the potential happiness of her sisters." She smiled at me.

"I am glad to know I am to have a most dedicated and loving sister in my hands!" I hugged her once more and we were interrupted by the sound of sobbing at the door, and we broke our hug and looked up to see Elizabeth in tears.

"Elizabeth!" I ran to her and took her into my arms, Elizabeth burying her face in my shoulder.

"Oh, it is most dreadful news!" she cried through her tears. I stroked her hair and pressed my lips to her hair.

"What is it, my darling?" I whispered into her hair.

"L-Lydia has... Has..." she sobbed, unable to finish.

"Miss Lydia has what, darling?"

"Lydia has eloped with Mr. Wickham!" I looked up in fright, worried about Georgiana's reaction. Her face fell, and shortly after, tears followed. She raced to Elizabeth's side and stole her from my arms, embracing her tightly.

"Oh, your poor, poor sister! How could that horrid man strike again?" she muttered into Elizabeth's hair. I was fascinated by the strength Georgiana was displaying; I had expected her to collapse and require a servant to carry her to her bedchamber. Instead, she was comforting a distressed Elizabeth, casting her own issues aside and trying to mitigate Elizabeth's pain. I may have done a lot for Elizabeth's sisters, but she unknowingly did a lot for my sister.

"H-horrid? He... He told my s-sisters... Some s-story..." Elizabeth muttered through her tears.

"Whatever it was, it was not true! He had been gifted a small wealth by my father upon his death and my brother increased it, and when he allowed it to run dry he came back for more and my brother refused him! In retaliation, he had convinced me to elope with him and I would have had not Will come to my rescue! Miss Elizabeth, he has done it before and now, he is doing it to your sister to most likely get to my brother!" Georgiana explained. I was impressed; that was an excellent observation, on her part.

"I-I must return home... I cannot stay, I cannot stay..." Elizabeth muttered.

"You cannot return unmarried," I had muttered quietly, and Elizabeth pulled from Georgiana's embrace and turned to me.

"Then let us marry immediately," she replied, wiping her tears sigh her sleeve. I gave her a handkerchief - the same she had given me when I had fallen into the river - and took her into my arms, bestowing a kiss on her brow.

"Your gown has arrived?" I asked, and she nodded. "Go and change. Georgiana and I shall do the same." She rushed off to her bedchamber as quickly as she could, Georgiana and I following.

When she appeared at the top of the staircase leading to the first floor from the ground floor she looked most beautiful in the gown I had picked the designs for to specifically fit her. I did not have time to admire her in her wedding gown, for we had to enter the carriage and travel to a small chapel on Pemberley's grounds. We were married, Georgiana standing close by, and I had immediately called for the carriage to carry my bride and sister to Hertfordshire, as I could not allow Elizabeth to travel alone in her state.

* * *

"Won't you come?" I asked him between my tears, reaching for his hand after he had handed me into the carriage.

"I must stay behind. Lizzy, I will find your sister and force this marriage. I know it is unfortunate that she must marry our dear friend, Mr. Wickham, but it must be done," he said to me, his bright blue eyes boring into my eyes. I smiled at his small jest and squeezed his hand.

"Promise me you will be careful," I said to him, grabbing hold of his hand even tighter with both of mine.

"I will return to you in one piece, Elizabeth. I can promise you that. I do not know how long it will be, but I can assure you that I will not stay away from you too long," he replied. I pressed my lips to his hand and rested my cheek in his palm. "You must go now, Lizzy, and I must as well. There is no time to waste." He removed his hand from mine, though hesitantly. "I wish you both a safe trip. Please, my Mrs. Darcy, try and remain calm, for my sake. I cannot rest easy if you cannot." He slammed the carriage door shut and the carriage jerked in movement as it began the long journey to Hertfordshire.


	13. Chapter 13

The road was log and bumpy, and we barely stopped for anything. My new sister and I found ourselves jolted around far worse than either of us would have preferred, and when night fell, I ended up sleeping with Lizzy wrapped tightly in my arms; at least we tried to sleep. She did not sleep at all, for her worry was too great. We arrive in Hertfordshire a couple of days after we had left Pemberley and I was amazed at the beauty of the country. I was so fascinated by the view from my window, but poor Lizzy was so upset. When we got out of the carriage, we were ambushed by three other women and an older man, along with the Colonel, were standing on the steps.

"Have you heard anything?" Lizzy asked a blonde and beautiful young woman, and she shook her head.

"Not since it happened. Please, come inside!" she said, and she aided Lizzy up the steps, the other two women following. I stood by the carriage, and my cousin thankfully saved me from having to approach the house alone.

"I hadn't any idea you were to come, Georgiana," he said to me.

"Will wanted me to accompany Elizabeth to Hertfordshire," I replied.

"Well, I am glad he did," said Richard, and he led me to the house on his arm. "Mr. Bennet, allow me to introduce my cousin, Miss Georgiana Darcy." I curtseyed to his bow.

"How do you do, sir?" I said quietly.

"Well, and yourself, Miss Darcy?" Mr. Bennet, whom I presumed to be Lizzy's father, said politely.

"Well, though worried about Miss Elizabeth," I replied, looking into the home through the open door.

"Elizabeth and your brother are not yet wed?" he asked me, and I had realized that I had addressed Lizzy with a 'Miss'.

"Oh, yes, they are! Forgive me, she is now my sister and I ought not to precede her name with a title other than 'Mrs.'," I said, blushing and casting my eyes down.

"Do come inside, Miss Darcy," he said to me, and he led me inside. I climbed the stairs and entered the drawing room, where the three women and Lizzy were seated and discussing the matter at hand.

"How long have they been absent?" Lizzy had asked the blonde.

"Since Tuesday last," said the blonde. Lizzy looked up and met my eyes and she stood.

"Oh, forgive my rudeness! Jane, Mary, Kitty, this is Miss Georgiana Darcy," she said, and three sets of eyes turned to me.

"Oh, she's as pretty and elegant as you said in your letters, Lizzy!" said a pretty young girl with brown hair; she looked as if she were close to me in age.

"Miss Darcy, this is-"

"Oh, Elizabeth, please! We are sisters now and you may call me by my name." I didn't like her calling me by my surname. She smiled and blushed.

"Georgiana... This is Jane..." The blonde stood up and curtseyed. "...this is Mary..." The quietest of the three stood and curtseyed. "...and this is Kitty." The young girl with the brown hair stood with a smile and curtseyed.

"Kitty... Oh, I have been looking forward to meeting you!" I exclaimed happily, and she smiled at me. Miss Jane let out a sigh and took Lizzy's hand in hers.

"Oh, dear... How was your wedding, then?" she asked.

"I wish I could say it were happier... We married and he sent me and Georgiana here!" Lizzy replied.

"Did he not follow behind shortly?"

"No, he said he was to go after Lydia and Mr. Wickham!"

"How kind of him! He does not have to do such a thing for us!"

"I know my brother, Miss Jane," I interrupted. "He will do this for Elizabeth."

"Oh, he really does not need to..." Lizzy started, but I cut her off.

"No, he will no matter what. He loves you and he wishes you and your sisters the best," I said, hoping Will would agree with me.

* * *

When I arrived in London, I hadn't the slightest idea of where to start. Wickham could be anywhere with the youngest and most unfortunate Bennet sister, though I was certain they were in London. Wickham was not a fool; he would not marry Miss Lydia without a bribe from me. Why else would he have sought after the young girl that possessed little to no dowry and happened to be related to my now wife? My wife... Oh, how wonderful it was to think of the beautiful Elizabeth Bennet - no, Elizabeth _Darcy_ - as my wife. I smiled at the thought of kissing _my wife_ and holding _my wife_ and making love to _my wife_... Getting off track, Darcy... Focus. Focus on putting a stop to Wickham once and for all. I didn't like the idea of having Wickham as a brother, but I would stop his victimizing women.

Now if only I could find him...

* * *

Four days had passed since Lizzy's arrival and I have found myself developing a friendship with Miss Darcy. She was one year my junior, but age mattered nothing to me. She told me things about the Colonel, too, that I did not know before! "He is about four years my brother's senior," she said to me. "That would put him at one and thirty." That meant that I was fourteen years his junior...

"There is such a large gap between us in age. Will that effect him, in any way?" I asked, worried.

"He might be worried he is taking away your freedom to marry a younger, more handsome man. I dote on my cousin, but I know him not to be the handsomest of men," she replied.

"But I don't want a younger, more handsome man. A man to fit that description shall lack where the Colonel exceeds the most!" I cried in response, and she smiled gently at me.

"You are most different from other girls... Any ordinary girl your age would seek a young and handsome man. Men like the Colonel is the kind of man a spinster would seek. You must really love him."

"Love him? I..." I had never really thought about loving the Colonel. I always knew there was something different with him than there was with other men, but was it love? I enjoyed spending time with him and going for walks with him by the lake and sitting down and sketching him... I adored his personality and how he spoke to me as well, but could I call it love? I smiled when I realized that yes... "I do love him... More than I thought I could love a man his age!" Miss Darcy smiled at me and took my hand in hers.

"Shall I encourage his affections?"

"Are you certain of his affections?"

"I have seen many a woman look his way and he has found himself around many women before, but never have I seen him look at one the way he looks at you."

"I can imagine what Lydia would say... She would call him old and say he is far too hideous for me." I guessed that, at the time, Lydia's opinion still mattered to me...

"Towards what do her thoughts count? If those are it, then it is not towards your happiness they count for. Have you ever considered that, perhaps, Miss Lydia's opinions will never benefit you?" She paused for a moment. "Forgive me. I should not have said that."

"No! No... You are quite right, Miss Darcy... Lydia's opinion shouldn't matter to me. She has decided to run off and marry some man she barely knows and here I am knowing so much about the Colonel." I smiled and crossed my arms across my chest.

"What has my dear cousin told you, Miss Kitty?" I opened my eyes in horror to see the Colonel smiling at me in jest, and I could not help but blush.

"Oh! Colonel Fitzwilliam! Er... Excuse me, I have forgotten that I must... Clean something... In my room. Goodbye!" I ran up to my bedroom quicker than normal and hid there until dinner, unable to hide my shame at having been caught discussing him.

* * *

I was ashamed; so utterly ashamed! How could Lydia do this to us? It was different with Lizzy because she did not actually run off and elope with Mr. Darcy, but now Lydia actually _has_ run off to elope and that would ruin Mr. Casey's friendship with me! I had learned that I loved Mr. Casey only recently and now, he was to be driven away by my horrid, awful, shameful sister! It broke my heart to think that everyone could be happy - Jane with Mr. Bingley, Lizzy with Mr. Darcy, Kitty with the Colonel and Lydia with Mr. Wickham - except for me! I had sent an urgent message to Mr. Casey that morning asking him to come to Longbourn immediately.

I was in the drawing room when he was announced and he rushed in, kneeling beside my sobbing form. "Miss Mary, please, do not be upset! What could be bothering you so?" he asked me, his tone of voice displaying his worry and my distress.

"Oh, Mr. Casey, it is most dreadful!" I cried, standing and turning from him. "I fear telling you, as you could turn from me and never turn your gaze in my direction again!"

"Miss Mary, I could not do that! In fact, all I have been thinking of lately is you! You and your sweet smile and your smiling eyes... Your delicate fingers that cross the ivory keys and make such a beautiful sound! Miss Mary, nothing you could say may uproot me from my current opinion of you!" he confessed, and I turned to him, my eyes puffy and my cheeks stained with tears. "Miss Mary, if this is about your sister..."

"Which one?" I demanded, thinking he meant Lizzy.

"...Miss Lydia..." I gasped, not knowing that he had known.

"How did you know?"

"That does not matter. What matters is that Miss Lydia had run off with some officer and I am still here by your side, as loyal to you as I could ever be! Miss Mary, your sister would never drive me away from you..." I began to cry even more, though this time, from joy. He rushed to my side and took me into his arms. I rested my head on his chest, a smile plastered to my face.

"Oh, Mr. Casey..." It was spoken in a whisper.

"Miss Mary, would you do me the honor of accepting my hand?" My eyes widened, and my smile faded. I picked my head up from his chest and looked at him, wondering if he were delirious. He smiled at me and let out a chuckle. "I am being serious, Miss Mary..." Slowly, a smile reappeared on my face and I let out a cry of joy and leapt happily into his arms!

"Yes! Yes, Mr. Casey, yes!" I cried, my arms tightly around him. He laughed and smiled and kissed the side of my head.

"Edward, if you will," he whispered, and I smiled.

"Yes, _Edward_." He pulled from our embrace and pressed his lips to mine, and it shocked me, the suddenness of it. But when he broke our first kiss, I was smiling from it.

"I must go to your father. Wait for me here, Mary," he said, and he kissed my hands before running to my father's library. Oh, what a happy day!


	14. Chapter 14

I paced across the floor of the private room where I had agreed to met that lame excuse of a man that was George Wickham regarding his elopement. I decided to pace, instead, by the desk, and I started thinking about how much more I abhorred this man, for now he had harmed my beloved Elizabeth, and now he was keeping me from her. What an insulate man! I slammed my fists down on the desk in anger, and a knock at the door interrupted my thoughts of Elizabeth. "Come in," I said sternly, and the door opened.

"Wait right here, Liddy, my love," came Wickham's voice, and the fool himself followed, closing the door behind him. "Hello, Darcy, my old friend."

"There is a fine line between 'playmate' and 'friend'. Sit down," I said, my eyes trained on him. He smirked and sat down across from me, and I took my seat at the desk. "What is tempting you to elope with the youngest Miss Bennet?"

"Can't a man be in love, Darcy? Surely, you and your now wife, I believe, had the same idea."

"Do not attack my wife, and no, we did not elope. This is not about my situation, George, this is about the mess you have caused. I will not believe for a moment that you possess feelings for Miss Lydia."

"Feelings exist, that I will not deny, but no, I am not in love with her."

"I did not think so."

"Once I found out that her elder sister was the object of your affections, I figured there was no better way at getting back at you than going after her."

"You have nothing to seek revenge for, Wickham."

"Don't I? You did deny me my fortune, though it were small."

"I denied you _nothing_! You wasted it all on drinks and gambling and prostitutes!" Manage yourself, Darcy... "I cannot allow you to attack and victimize my family any longer. You will marry Miss Lydia Bennet and I will not allow you to deny me that wish."

"Really? Well, I deny you that wish."

"Your intention was to leave Miss Lydia a woman broken from your promise of marriage with a child. Can you not ruin the Bennet family any more? Why must you victimize so many women to begin with and give them my name instead of yours?"

"You denied me what was rightfully mine."

"I denied you nothing. I increased the amount that was given to you by my father. You will marry Miss Lydia Bennet."

"And if I do you this little favor, what will you, in turn, do for me?" I closed my eyes in irritation for a moment; I knew what it was that I had to so, but the question was, could my family and Pemberley afford it?

* * *

"My new husband and I are to come immediately and visit for a few short days before joining the regiment up north," read Papa from Lydia's letter, and we all let out a sigh of relief. Mama, upstairs, let out a cry of joy, and she rushed down the stairs shouting at the maids to put the freshest and softest of linens on the bed that Mr. and Mrs. Wickham would be sharing. "How in the name of God did Mr. Darcy do it?"

"It must have been expensive," I said, imagining now that my husband would soon be returning to me! It had been almost a fortnight since our wedding, and now, he would soon be joining me and Georgiana again! Both of us rejoiced in knowing we were to see him again and we wondered if we would be meeting him in London, at Pemberley or here at Longbourn. Or even Netherfield!

"How am I to ever repay him?" asked Papa, clearly distressed at the size of the price Mr. Darcy must have paid to get Mr. Wickham to marry Lydia.

"Accept him as your son, and he will accept that as repayment," I said with a smile, thinking of what Georgiana had told me before regarding her brother and my family. _His greatest wish, when our father died, was to be an excellent son to whomever the father of his bride would be. _He was, indeed, a most excellent son to Papa.

"After what he has done for this family? Of course I shall accept him as my son," said Papa with a smile, and I leaned over to kiss his forehead. "I must reply as soon as possible with my greatest gratitude. You have married a fine man, Lizzy, and if you do not love him, I suggest you try." I laughed and smiled.

"Oh, Papa... I do love him. He and I... We're so alike. We... We're both so stubborn!" I exclaimed, and I laughed remembering Mr. Darcy falling into the river from his horse. In remembering Mr. Darcy's silly stubbornness, I had not noticed my father had gotten up and quit the room, so I continued to giggle to myself and blush.

"Darcy shall be here any day, then?" said Mr. Bingley, whom had been visiting with Jane when the letter arrived.

"I do hope so," I said. "Most certainly after he knows that Lydia and Mr. Wickham have left already. Has he not written you?" Mr. Bingley shook his head. "Surely, he will soon..."

"You and Miss Georgiana will know before I. You are both his immediate family," said Mr. Bingley, and I blushed when I remembered that I was now Mr. Darcy's wife. "Whenever you wish, though, you and Miss Georgiana are most welcome at Netherfield, Mrs. Darcy." I couldn't help but blush and smile even more when he addressed me by my formal name.

"We shall consider your offer, Mr. Bingley," I replied.

"Mrs. Darcy," said the Colonel from across the room, and I turned my gaze to him.

"Yes, Colonel?" I asked him, wondering what reason he had for calling my attention.

"Richard, if you will. We are family," he said. "Might I speak with you a moment alone?" I blushed when he mentioned 'alone', and I glanced at Mr. Bingley for a moment, who was engaged in Jane's appearance. "It is nothing that will bring a blush to your name, madam. I must ask your opinion on something... Regarding your sister." I stood and allowed him to lead me out to a small creek, using the stepping stones to reach the other side. "I must ask how you think I ought to propose to Miss Kitty."

* * *

After I had settled Mama down as Papa requested, I returned to the drawing room in search of the Colonel's company, only to find Jane and Mr. Bingley sitting in there alone with Mary playing on the pianoforte. "Where is the Colonel?" I asked.

"He asked Lizzy for a private moment and they went outside," said Mary, and for a moment, my heart stopped. He asked Lizzy for a private moment? Oh, dear, why did my other sisters always have to succeed in things and not I? I tried to remain calm, and I calmly made my way to the river, remembering that it was a place the Colonel would like to walk to with me.

"Now, I must ask you something, madam," I heard the Colonel's voice say, and I stopped. What would he ask my sister? Oh, I had to hurry! I ran to the river, finding the Colonel on one knee and Lizzy's hand in his. "Will you consent to be my wife?" I nearly fainted; instead, I let out a gasp.

* * *

I had brought my new cousin, Mrs. Darcy, outside to ask her to aid me in preparing the proper proposal for Miss Kitty, as she deserved one that did not consist of me stuttering and tripping over my tongue like a silly lovesick school boy. I had asked her to pretend to be Miss Kitty, and she agreed happily, and when I had dropped down on my knee to prepare for my practice proposal, I stopped when I heard a gasp, and both Mrs. Darcy and myself turned to the other side of the river to see Miss Kitty standing there, tears flowing down her face.

"Miss Kitty!" I cried.

"Oh, how could you? Both of you!" she cried, and she ran from the river.

"Miss Kitty!" I called again, leaping across he stepping stones to the other side. I slipped on a rock and fell in, and when Mrs. Darcy came to my aid, in only leapt from the water and ran after my dearest and distressed Miss Kitty. "Miss Kitty, please!" I followed her into the house and up the stairs, taking two at a time. On the top step, I lost my footing and fell down the stairs a bit, but I caught myself and raced to the top again, coming to Miss Kitty's door moments after she slammed it shut. "Miss Kitty!"

"Leave me alone!" she cried from the other side. It broke my heart to hear her so distressed, and that I was the one to cause it?

"Miss Kitty, please, you must hear me out!"

"Leave me alone! Leave me alone!" She had begun shouting it over and over again, trying to drown me out.

"I was not proposing to your sister!" I shouted even louder, but she was still screaming. "I WAS PRACTICING MY PROPOSAL TO YOU ON HER!" Silence. "Miss Kitty, I do not deserve your hand, but I pine for it... We have known each other only a month and a fortnight, but to me, that is enough to know that I indeed love you! I've met many a woman before you... Women more wealthy and accomplished and ladylike, even, but I do not want those women! I want you, and I love you for the fact that you are not a woman of wealth with a title or an accomplished woman that plays some silly pianoforte or sticks her nose in books all of the time or sews bloody cushions and I love most of all that you are not ladylike! I want a woman that loves fun almost as much as she loves..." _Me._ "I have found that in you. Miss Kitty, will you please accept my hand in marriage?"

Slowly, the door opened, and Miss Kitty appeared, her eyes puffy and her cheeks stained with tears; she rasped a damn handkerchief in her hand. "Oh, Colonel," she whispered. "You don't really mean that, do you?"

"Of course I do, Miss Kitty," I muttered quietly in response.

"What were you going to say when you said you wanted a woman that loved fun?" I smiled and paused a moment, deciding I might as well say it.

"I don't want to impose... But I was going to say that I want a woman that loves fun almost as much as she loves... Me." Slowly, a smile appeared on her face.

"Yes, Colonel... I will accept your hand." It was my turn to smile.

"Richard, if you will," I whispered, and she let out a cry of joy and leapt into my arms, I spinning her around in my arms. I set her on her feet again and took her face in my hands. "Dearest, I must go to your father immediately!"

"Oh, Richard, you know you will have his consent," she told me, and I gave her a smile; seeing her face glow caused my heart to swell.

"Kitty... My dearest, most darling Kitty!" I said to her. "Might I... Might I ki-" She had grabbed my face and pressed her lips to mine before I had even gotten the words out. I was never a romantic man, but the kiss she bestowed on my lips was enough to cause my entire body to go numb. Needless to say, I had been granted her father's consent.

* * *

A day after Darcy's news had reached the Bennet household, I received a message from him on the express. Another Netherfiell didn't sound like a terrible idea, all of a sudden, though Darcy might disagree.


	15. Chapter 15

Three days of Lydia and Mr. Wickham was much too much for myself and Miss Darcy, however, Lydia was my sister and I had to coexist with her and my new brother (I wanted to spit when I thought of that). I simply sent Miss Darcy to Netherfield for the duration of their stay, as I did not wish to trouble her with Mr. Wickham's presence. I, of course, had to endure them, and upon his entry, Mr. Wickham looked to me and said, "Do tell me, how is my brother?" I scowled at him and turned, unable to even look at him. I felt terrible that Mr. Darcy had to suffer having Mr. Wickham as his brother, and a part of me wished he had done nothing to save Lydia's reputation.

"Oh, my dear Mr. Wickham," said Lydia dreamily from his side, and a part of me wanted to strangle her for being so foolish.

"Oh, Lydia!" cried Mama. "I have had the softest of sheets put on your bed and you have the best linens in the house!"

"Why, thank you, Mama! My dear Mr. Wickham deserves the best," said Lydia, and Mama only smiled.

"Yes, yes he does. My new son!" she cried, taking his face into her hands and kissing his cheek.

"Oh, Lizzy! Do tell me, did you and Mr. Darcy have a grand wedding?" asked Lydia, turning to me.

"No, Liddy," I said.

"That is too bad! Mr. Wickham and I did..."

"That is quite wonderful, Liddy." She was quite unaware of up how unwelcome she and her new husband were at Longbourn; in fact, she was unaware of everything but 'her dear Mr. Wickham'. She lived in a false happiness.

The three days she had been at Longbourn went by in a blur, mostly because I served as a chaperone for Kitty and the Colonel on long walks. I thought of Mr. Darcy on those long walks, wondering if he were staying at Netherfield while Lydia and Mr. Wickham were visiting. I missed him very much, and I began to miss Miss Darcy's company as well. And suddenly, there a as to be a ball at Netherfield the day after Lydia and Mr. Wickham have quit the country? Could I even attend and have fun as I used to? I was no longer an unmarried maiden, though I was a married woman who was still in possession of her maidenhead. When would Mr. Darcy come and steal it away in the night?

The day Lydia left, I felt relief, and again, Miss Darcy graced us with her company at Longbourn. I had been in her company for a month and a fortnight now, though I was without her handsome brother for a fortnight. I asked Miss Darcy if she had heard word from her brother, but she only smiled at me and declared that she had not. A smile to accompany such a declaration? Had I a reason to be suspicious of her?

The following evening, we dressed for the ball at Netherfield, I providing Miss Darcy with the white gown I had worn to the first ball at Netherfield and I myself wearing my wedding gown, as I had not time for another gown to be made (Mr. Bingley had planned it on such short notice!) and Miss Darcy was in need of a gown. Her gown had not been finished until shortly before we climbed into the carriage that would take us to Netherfield.

Once again, I found myself in the ornate and glorious entrance hall, though it was not nearly as grand as that in Pemberley. Pemberley, which would soon be my new home, was the grandest and most ornate of all estates that had graced my eyes, including Rosings, the home of the Lady Catherine de Bourgh. I had heard word from the Colonel that Lady Catherine had taken ill once she had heard of mine and Mr. Darcy's 'elopement' and had required bed rest, and a part of me wondered what had really confined her to her bedchamber.

"Good evening, Mrs. Darcy," said Mr. Bingley, pulling me from my thoughts. On his arm was Jane, and she appeared to know something that I did not.

"Good evening, Mr. Bingley," I replied, eyeing Jane suspiciously. She blushed and hid her face, and I knew something was going on that I did not know of. First Mr. Bingley's quick planning of a ball, then Miss Darcy's smile accompanying a disappointing declaration and now Jane's strange behavior?

"Might you grace me this evening with the third dance, Mrs. Darcy?" asked Mr. Bingley. "Miss Bennet and Miss Mary have taken my first two."

"Yes, I can," I replied, having never before been asked by Mr. Bingley to dance.

"Excellent! I shall claim you at the start of the third dance," said Mr. Bingley, leading Jane away. Mr. Bingley wished to dance with me? How strange... Where was Miss Darcy? She had been standing beside me shortly before... I searched the guests at Netherfield for Miss Darcy, feeling a heavy presence behind me when I had crossed into the ballroom. I turned, only finding that there was no one directly behind me. Was I, perhaps, turning mad? Would Mr. Darcy have to lock me in Pemberley's attic to avoid showing society that he had married a madwoman? Did Pemberley even have one? I spent the first two dances searching for Miss Darcy, unable to find her, when Mr. Bingley came to claim me for the third dance. "Come, Mrs. Darcy, you promised me the third dance!"

"Yes, of course," I said, taking his offered arm and following him into the ballroom. We took our places in the set as the music began.

"I must declare that I am most looking forward to add you and Darcy to my family," said Mr. Bingley.

"How does Miss Bingley feel about my marriage to Mr. Darcy?" I asked him.

"Caroline? I believe she is pretending it does not exist," said Mr. Bingley, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"She shall have to confront it eventually when she decides to try and flirt with my husband in other company."

"Yes, she will have to, or she will face gossip. Perhaps your marriage to Darcy will encourage her to seek the attentions of other men. She shall be a spinster in a year or so."

"Is she truly nine and twenty?"

"She is."

"Goodness, I would have thought her much younger!"

"She is a year older than myself, and I am eight and twenty."

"Oh... Have you any knowledge of Mr. Darcy's return?" The set separated us, and I did not hear an answer from Mr. Bingley. "Sir?"

"He shall return sooner than you think." I stopped and whipped myself around at that deep baritone voice that responded, and I covered my mouth with my hands.

"Mr. Darcy!" I cried, and he smiled at me, his bright blue eyes sparkling with laughter.

"Hello, Mrs. Darcy," he said. I wanted more than anything to leap into his arms and have him spin me around as I had seen Mr. Casey do with Mary, but I knew that it was quite improper in a crowded ballroom. He offered me his arm. "Shall we take a turn about the estate?" I nodded and smiled, taking his offered arm and following him from the ballroom, my eyes unable to travel anywhere else but from him.

"Mr. Darcy, you have returned!" We both stopped and turned to face Miss Bingley, and I saw my husband smile.

"Haven't you heard, Miss Line? I am a married man," he said, and I couldn't help but snort with laughter. Mr. Darcy pulled me from her company and up a flight of stairs with a landing that led out onto a balcony lit up by the moonlight above. Hand-in-hand, we ran to the banister, myself turning in his arms and wrapping my arms around his neck while his snaked around my waist.

"You most certainly have taken your time returning to me," I told him. "And no letter?"

"I had gotten the idea to surprise you at the wedding of Mr. and Mrs. Wickham. I needed something to occupy my thoughts," he said to me in a hushed tone, and I smiled, overjoyed to hear his voice again.

"I should be mad at you for not at least writing," I replied.

"I can just take my leave again..."

"You shall not!"

"Hush, my love, or someone will know that we are together alone."

"Are we not married?"

"We are, but we are at a ball of which we are not hosting." I blushed when he had reminded me of that, and he chuckled and kissed my brow. "Do not fret, my dear. We are very much alone currently, and our presence will not be missed."

"Are you certain?"

"Most certain." I did not reply, as I had not the slightest idea of what to say next.

"Thank you..."

"For?"

"For all you have done for my family. Thanks to you, all five of the Bennet girls shall be married in a year, four most happily."

"They are my family as well, now. I wish to treat your sisters as I would my own." I smiled at him, my fingers getting lost in the base of his hair.

"I can't think of a blessed thing I have done to deserve your attentions."

"Not everything is a reward for a good action. Perhaps I have been sent by God to punish you for some horrid action." At that, I laughed, and he shushed me into silence again.

"Oh, Mr. Darcy... You deserve a reward for all you have done for my sisters."

"I will take nothing but your love."

"Yes, but I must bestow this reward upon you anyhow, for I do not believe I can stand it any longer." I stood on my toes and, for the first time, pressed my lips to his, having caught him in surprise. After adjusting, he wrapped his arms tightly around me, his hair finding its way to my hair (I had been convinced by Miss Darcy to wear it down for the ball, and now I knew why). Our first kiss had been enough to shock both my body and my mind into numbness, and once we had broken it, he held me close, my chin resting on his shoulder.

"My Lizzy," he whispered. "You have bewitched me, body and soul, and I love you." I smiled as he spoke those words, and tears came to my eyes in happiness.

"Oh, Mr. Darcy..." I whispered back.

"Fitzwilliam," he said before I could confess my affections for him. "It is my name and I wish to hear it uttered in your perfect voice."

"I love you, my Fitzwilliam," I whispered into his ear. Suddenly, something moved out of the corner of my eye, and I looked up in time to find Miss Bingley's form rushing from the doorway quickly. I turned to my husband's hear again and kissed it. "Wait here; I shall return shortly." I pulled myself from his arms and quickly ran after Miss Bingley.

* * *

That was it! A year away from spinsterhood and I have been doomed to it. I had been chasing after Mr. Darcy far too long and now, my youth has been cast away. I shall find no one willing to marry someone as old as myself! I had planned to seek Colonel Fitzwilliam's attentions if Mr. Darcy married before I reached the spinster age of thirty, but even he was engaged to be married! I wanted nothing to do with company any longer, and I sought a deserted, quiet place to wallow in my sorrows where I couldn't be disturbed.

Suddenly, a man whom had not been in my path before stumbled before me and I ran into him, unable to stop the inevitable event. I apologized over and over, turning my gaze to his, and suddenly, I felt my heart stop. Before me was a man who was terribly handsome and here he was staring down at me as I did up at him. "I... I apologize... Please, forgive me," I mumbled.

"No, it is I who must be apologizing," he said, his eyes never once leaving mine. "Er... Forgive me... I am James Chadwick."

"It is a pleasure, Mr. Chadwick... I... I am the hostess of this ball..." I mumbled in response.

"You are Miss Bingley? I had been told she was a cold, hideous thing but I have found you to be quite the opposite," he said with a smile. "Er... May I have the next dance?"

"You may," I said with a smile, wondering who could possibly be behind this man's sudden appearance in my path.

* * *

I stood on the moonlit balcony waiting for my wife to join me again, my gaze out on the stars above. Each one twinkles most beautifully, and I smiled when I remembered the kiss my beloved Lizzy and I had shared beneath them only minutes ago. I knew it were only minutes that passed, but it felt like hours before I felt my Lizzy's delicate grip on my arm, and I quickly pressed my lips to hers while taking her hand in mine. "What took you so long?" I asked her.

"Why, Fitzwilliam, I was away from your company only for a short while," she said with a smile.

"A short while that felt like another fortnight," I replied, and she giggled and kissed me again. "Might we, perhaps, turn in early?" I was longing for her touch much more now that we had been married a fortnight and were finally together again. She blushed in the moonlight, her gaze cast down.

"My family will notice my disappearance... I arrived with them," she replied, and I lifted her chin to face me.

"Dearest, we are wed with a marriage gone unconsummated. I do not believe they will mind much." She smiled at me, though her cheeks were still flushed, and she bestowed on me another kiss.

"I am no longer worried that anyone will miss our company this evening."

"Then come, my dear, and let us make haste. To be frank, I am finding it hard standing here before you in a place where I cannot take liberties with you." Again, she blushed, and my breeches were far tighter than I remembered. She took my offered arm and I led her onto the landing and down the set of stairs, as they did not lead to the upstairs. As we walked through the ballroom, I noticed Miss Bingley dancing with a man I had not yet met, and I looked down at my Lizzy. "Pray tell, what was it you had done when you took leave of me?"

"Oh, nothing..." She looked at me and smiled as I led her up the main staircase, and we quickly disappeared into my bedchamber. She stood in front of a mirror as I helped myself to undressing, and she met my eyes in the mirror. I stood facing her in nothing but my nightshirt and breeches. "Shall I call for a lady's maid?"

"Absolutely not, Lizzy. We are not to be disturbed." I approached her, and as I neared, she blushed even more. "I am perfectly capable of loosening your stays." I unbuttoned the back of her gown, which I had noticed was her wedding gown, and found myself kissing her beautiful, elegant neck once it had fallen. "You are so beautiful..."

"My stays, Mr. Darcy." She was smiling at me in the mirror, and I returned it as I unlaced her stays and allowed her corset to fall from her body, joining her dress that pooled at her feet.

"Might we move to the bed now, my love?" She turned to me and kissed me, and I swept her off of her feet and had her on the bed in two or three strides. She held her hands on the back of my neck as I hovered over her, delicately kissing her soft lips. "Has your mother warned you of the events that are to occur this evening?"

"Yes... She had advised me to lie still and wait until you are finished, though I do not see the joy in that if your partner is a man you love wholeheartedly."

"Are you nervous?"

"A little, but not enough to allow it to disrupt such a perfect evening." I smiled at her and kissed her again, this time, more passionately. A few more words were said between us before we shed our clothes and continued, and I must say that it had to have been perhaps the happiest moment of my life. Well, up until two months following the night my Lizzy and I consummated our marriage...


	16. Chapter 16 and Epilogue

"Mr. Darcy!" I called, racing into my husband's study and surprising him. H looked at me over a letter he had been reading, an expression on his face that told me he had not been expecting me to burst into his study. "Mr. Darcy, I have the most excellent of news!"

"Address me by my name and I shall hear it," he said in a teasing manner, and I blushed. A month and a half of marriage and I still addressed him by his surname...

"Forgive me, Fitzwilliam... You must allow me to inform you of the most wonderful news!" I exclaimed again, and he pushed back from his desk and called me to sit on his lap, which I did happily.

"What news do you wish to share with me, my beloved?" he asked me as I hugged him around his neck.

"My Fitzwilliam, we are to be parents!" I cried, and his eyes widen and his jaw dropped. In hopes of relieving his shock, I closed his jaw and pressed my lips to his, letting out a scream when he leapt up and spun me around in his arms.

"Lizzy! Lizzy, can it be true? Are my greatest wishes finally to come true?" he asked me, and I hugged him tightly, bestowing on his cheek a kiss.

"Yes, my love, it is! We shall hold in our arms a child in less than a year!" He turned his head to meet my lips with his, and he set me on my feet again.

"Most wonderful news indeed! We must inform the family!"

"So close to Kitty and the Colonel's wedding?" Kitty and the Colonel were due to marry in four days, and I did not want to steal the attention from them by declaring that I was with child! Lydia was happy to the previous week, when the wedding was originally planned, and because of it, Kitty wanted the wedding pushed back a week. Mary and Mr. Casey were due to marry in two months, and Jane and Mr. Bingley in a month.

"You are right, my dear. We shall announce it after the wedding." He gave me another kiss. "Might I at least write to Georgiana? I shall inform her not to break the news to anyone." Georgiana had been staying at Longbourn to help Kitty prepare for her wedding with the Colonel.

"Oh, all right... If you must write to Georgiana, then I must write to Jane and swear her into silence as well." Both of us were far too anxious to announce the news, and when Kitty and the Colonel, and Colonel and Mrs. Fitzwilliam, were in their carriage set out for their honeymoon destination, Fitzwillaim and I broke the news to my family, and they were very thrilled to hear it.

About a week after the wedding, I was surprised to find a letter from Kitty describing her wedding night. She told of how the Colonel had helped her undress and into a warm bath before undressing and joining himself, then how he cupped her breasts in his hands... It was far too explicit to share, and when I had begun blushing furiously, my husband stole the letter from my hands and read it, turning red himself and then suggesting we try the same thing (which he took a pillow to the face for). Needless to say, he had other plans in mind anyhow...

As my abdomen expanded, our nerves grew; he worried that I would have a troubled delivery, as he remembered his mother having with Georgiana, and I worried that I would not bear him a son. As Georgiana had told me, if I did not bear a son for Fitzwilliam, then her son would take possession of the estate, if she bore her husband one. I hoped I could be different from my mother and bear a son for my husband, even if the child growing inside of me then was a daughter.

A few months into impending motherhood - and shortly after both Jane and Mary where happily settled into their newly married lives as Mrs. Bingley and Mrs. Casey, respectively - Kitty announced that she, too, was expecting, and that they were both confident that they were expecting a boy. I wondered how she could be so confident in her child's sex, as I worried hopelessly that mine was a boy for the sake of giving Pemberley an heir. My worry only increased as my abdomen got larger and larger.

At the very end of January in the year 1814, I begun experiencing sharp pains, and Mrs. Reynolds declared that I had gone into labor. Fear crept into both my husband and I, and I could only imagine his worry as he paced outside of my bedchamber door listening to my screams. I knew he was pacing, as he was never one to sit still in such a situation. Jane was there by my side, as she and Mr. Bingley had come to stay and aid in preparing my husband and I for a baby. I has never before felt such pain, and it was a great relief when the child was finally removed from me. I heard my child screaming at the top of it's very lungs and I raised my head, finding the midwife wrapping my child in a towel and the doctor cutting some sort of thing that was attached to my child. What was that thing? I hoped to God it was not harming my child!

"Lizzy, do settle down!" said Jane's calming voice, and it turned my head to her.

"What are they doing to my baby?" I muttered weakly, surprised at the strength of my own voice in that moment. I was distracted when I heard the midwife call my name, and she placed my child in my arms. I had never felt such happiness before in all of my life up until the moment I held my beautiful child in my arms.

"I am sorry you did not bear a son, Mr. Darcy," said the midwife from elsewhere in the room, and it turned my head to see that Mr. Darcy had entered the room. He only ignored the midwife and ran to my side and together, we admired the beautiful child that we had made together.

"I'm sorry I did not bear you a-"

"I do not want to hear it, Lizzy. In your arms is perhaps the most beautiful baby in existence and she will grow to be the most beautiful woman in all of England." We named her Rosalind Jane Darcy.

Our beautiful little Rosalind was born with light hair and bright blue eyes, and over the first few months of her life, her hair darkened to the shade of her father's hair and her eyes stayed the bright blue that her father also was in possession of. She was a quiet baby, except for at night, and we vowed to take care of her on our own; meaning, we decided to disturb our slumbers to tend to our sweet baby's needs.

A year after my Mr. Darcy and I were first married, we had invited Kitty and the Colonel to visit, and we had expected them to decline. We were surprised when they appeared at the door of Pemberley, Kitty heavily with child and the Colonel highly protective of Kitty's young form. We had accepted them into our home with no doubt, but we were indeed expecting another child besides any of our own children to be born within Pemberley's walls.

Jane and Mr. Bingley were settled at a nearby estate called Longmeade that was not nearly as ornate and elegant as Pemberley, but still a very charming estate, and they were over as often as they could be. Jane, however, was heavily with child as well, though not due for a few short months. She joined us one evening when Kitty and the Colonel were sitting in our drawing room, and as Georgiana entertained us from the pianoforte, my husband passed around our beautiful baby daughter.

"I never thought I would see the proud father side of you, Darcy," said Mr. Bingley as he cradled little Rosalind in his arms.

"I am a most proud father indeed of a most beautiful child," said my husband, smiling down at his young daughter.

"I cannot wait for my own child to be born!" said Mr. Bingley, turning to his wife and gazing upon her lovingly. She blushed under his gaze and placed a hand on her own expanding abdomen, where her child grew. We sat in silence and listened to Georgiana's playing until a cry from Kitty interrupted.

* * *

Time between the moment Mrs. Fitzwilliam was declared in labor and the moment she was carried to a guest bedchamber by the Colonel went by in a blur, and before I knew it, I stood outside of the guest bedchamber with Bingley, Richard, Georgiana and Rosalind, Rosalind in Georgiana's arms. Bingley sat beside Georgiana entertaining Rosalind, and I stood by the door watching Richard pace across the floor. "Richard, you must rest easy," I said to him.

"I cannot!" he shouted at me. "Kitty is still so young... Darcy, she is only eighteen and I two and thirty!"

"Your difference in age has nothing to do with her delivery of your child," I told him.

"What if she has a troubled delivery, Darcy?" Richard asked me, approaching me.

"Richard, thousands of women deliver babies daily. I assure you, Mrs. Fitzwilliam will be fine." He silenced, but he did not rest easy. He continued to pace, and when Mrs. Fitzwilliam's screams began, he became even more unsettled.

"Do you hear that? She is in distress!" he exclaimed, absolutely mad with worry. I opened my mouth to reply, but the sound of a newborn infant's cries stopped me.

"Do you hear that, Richard? Your child is fine, and so is your wife," I told him as he let out a sigh of relief.

"The child is fine, but my wife..." he began, but he was interrupted by my wife opening the door to the bedchamber.

"Richard, you may now enter and see her," said my Lizzy, and he rushed past her, nearly knocking her from her feet. I steadied her and smiled at her, and she pulled me into a quick kiss. "Our Richard and Kitty have had themselves a very handsome little boy."

"Have they? Well, I am most happy for them," I said to her with a smile. "You look tired, my dear."

"What is the hour?" I didn't exactly know what the hour was, either, and when I checked my pocket watch, I was most surprised to see that it was well past three.

"Does it matter now? We had all do best to get some sleep. I do not doubt that Richard will remain awake the entire night guarding his wife and newborn child." She giggled slightly and I took her in my arms to kiss her perfect hair. "Come, my dearest, we must get some rest." Georgiana had put Rosalind down hours before and must have turned in herself recently, for she was no longer in our company. Bingley and Mrs. Bingley, too, were absent from our company, so Mrs. Darcy and I took our leave for the night.

Richard had called his son Richard Thomas Fitzwilliam, which we found out when he brought him out to our company the following afternoon.

* * *

Each of my four sisters and myself found ourselves happier than we had imagined, including Lydia. Lydia had suffered three miscarriages before finally giving birth to a pretty little girl named Maxine, and Maxine's arrival to the Wickham family, somehow, changed Mr. Wickham for the better. We had assumed that it was because he realized that a part of him could be found in the small child and, as he had never before held the children he had left illegitimate, rarely could be found not holding her. He found himself a stable job and repaid my husband every penny that he owed, though Fitzwilliam insisted on him keeping it. No matter how many times he sent it back, Mr. Wickham would always send more; Fitzwilliam decided to keep it in case Mr. Wickham suffered a relapse. In the end, they had five children: Maxine, George, Saint John, Georgette and Marceline. After Georgette's birth, Mr. Wickham suffered a relapse and began his gambling habits again; when he lost his job, Fitzwilliam sent Lydia the money that Mr. Wickham had sent to him.

Kitty and the Colonel had the most children of all of us: seven in total. After Richard, Kitty and the Colonel had a set of twins named Henry and Stuart. A few years later, Elizabeth was born, and following her was Anne. A set of triplets followed Anne, though one was stillborn. The two survivors were named Lilian and Florence, and the stillborn had been named Marianne. The Colonel and Kitty had found themselves in Ireland after a while and we rarely saw them, getting lucky to even receive a letter.

Mary and Mr. Casey had three children named Melody, Edward and Kathleen, all of which turned out to be musicians like their parents. Mary and Mr. Casey remained close to Hertfordshire, deciding on London as a final resting place. Constantly, we were invited to hear the latest talents of the three Casey children, and even Georgiana declared that they were better than she.

Jane and Mr. Bingley, still residing at Longmeade, had five children, the eldest named Joshua. Fitzwilliam and Mr. Bingley tried to 'discreetly' encourage a union between our eldest children, but they only wished to be friends. The other four children were Lucy, Abigail, Jennie and William, all of which possessed their mother's blonde hair and their father's sweet disposition.

Georgiana met and married a man named Henry Fairfax, and he was perhaps a perfect match for her, though Fitzwilliam was rather hesitant with him at first. Together, they had four children named Fitzwilliam, called Will, Henry, Lizzie and Theodosia. They stayed close as well, not leaving Derbyshire but no more than a day's carriage ride away.

Miss Bingley, on the other hand, never reached spinsterhood, for Mr. Chadwick was rather smitten on her and proposed. They had a son named James, and poor little James did not get a chance to meet his father, for Mr. Chadwick died of the consumption and left her a widow. She resided with Jane and Mr. Bingley at Longmeade until the typhus claimed her life, leaving young James Chadwick an orphan raised by his aunt and uncle.

Fitzwilliam and I lived a very happy life. We had five more children after Rosalind, and for the first three of those five, I feared I would not bear a son for my husband. Following Rosalind were Aveline, Sarah and Mirabella, all of whom were very beautiful girls. They found themselves engaged and married to handsome men, Aveline to a Mr. Barnesly, Sarah to a younger Mr. Brighton (as he had an elder brother) and Mirabella to a Mr. Rochester. Rosalind, on the other hand, had a relationship much like my own with Mr. Darcy before our marriage with the elder Mr. Brighton, though he was apparently too 'snobby', as Rosalind had put it. Shortly after, Fitzwilliam came to me declaring that Mr. Brighton had asked for Rosalind's hand and she had accepted him. I bore two sons for Fitzwilliam, whom we named Fitzwilliam and Charles, both of whom looked like their father.

"Tell me," said my husband one evening a number of years after our marriage. We sat beneath the moonlight on a swinging bench in the garden, myself resting my head on my aged husband's chest, listening to his heartbeat. "Why did you run?" I lifted my head to smile at him, noticing that he genuinely desires to know.

"Why did I run?" I asked, and he nodded. "A lot of reasons... Fear that your feelings were untrue... Fear of what society would say of a man with 10,000 pounds per annum marrying a woman with no dowry... Jealousy due to your proposal to Mr. Collins..." We both laughed, and he kissed the top of my aged head.

"Mr. Collins turned me down, anyhow," he said, and we chuckled as we watched the stars twinkling high above the sky.

Yes, Fitzwilliam and I lived happy lives; lives that were filled sigh many years of joy, laughter and plenty of teasing.


End file.
